Lo que nos separó nos hizo más fuertes
by Blood-Cotton
Summary: Algo extraño le sucede a Alfred! No puede sacarse de la cabeza a cierta persona y piensa investigar el porqué! Por culpa de un fallo... Arthur nos ha cambiado a nuestro Alfred por alguien muy distinto! Al fin y al cabo, somos fuertes.Último cap subido!
1. Chapter 1

Bien... antes que nada este es mi primer fic xDU así que por favor sed buenos conmigo y mi mala forma de escribir.

Esta serie y sus personajes no me pertenecen,si no a su fantástico autor xDDD.

* * *

Capítulo 1: Esos extraños pensamientos…

Llegaba a la sala de reuniones apresurado, con paso muy rápido, más de lo normal, llegaba tarde y eso era imperdonable, completamente imperdonable, absolutamente imperdonable, imperdonablemente imperdonable. ¿Cómo podía haberse permitido el lujo de retrasarse tanto ese día? El maldito despertador no sonó aquella mañana, pero tampoco su móvil… su móvil… ¡Oh Dios mío! El joven se paró en seco en mitad del pasillo y mientras exhalaba con rapidez empezó a palpar sus bolsillos… no… no estaba… bueno, ¿qué mas da? ¿Quién le iría a necesitar hoy? Esperaba que nadie, por lo menos hasta que llegara de vuelta a su casa. Volvió a apresurarse. Tal vez que la noche anterior hubiese estado hasta las tantas de la mañana jugando a la consola tuviese algo que ver… o tal vez no, normalmente solía despertarse a tiempo, pero aquella mañana nada… ni despertador, ni móvil, ni bocinas de coches, o cualquier pájaro o cosa que pudiese haverle despertado ese día. No, hoy parecía que alguien se había puesto en su contra dificultándole también el transporte hacia el edificio… pero no pasa nada… no… ¿verdad?

Irrumpió en la sala de golpe, abriendo la puerta produciendo un fuerte estruendo, los allí presentes le miraron y se hizo el silencio solo interrumpido por las exhalaciones del joven de gafas que no tardó en sonreír ampliamente a todos sus compañeros, se acercó hacia su asiento y tras apartar la silla se dejó caer en ella pesadamente.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó con uno tono entre molestia y enfado un chico de ojos verdes.

-¿Eh?¿Y bien qué?-el joven de gafas sonreía haciendo como si no entendiese la pregunta.

El chico de ojos verdes puso un gesto de enfado y pareció contenerlo.

-¿¡Porqué has tardado hoy tanto, idiota!

-¡Ah! Eso…-el chico pareció caer de las nubes al entender lo que le preguntaban, aunque todo aquello solo lo hacía por mera diversión, por ver como esa persona se enfadaba.-Pues… digamos que hoy tuve una serie de problemas encadenados, jajjajajajaja… nada de que preocuparse… espera… ¿estabas preocupado, Iggy?

-Si, claro… estaba preocupadísimo -le espetó con, como no, ese tono que tanto usaba, el sarcasmo.

-En fin… esto… ¿proseguimos con el tema de hoy?-dijo de repente Francia mientras observaba al recién llegado.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Ponedme al día del tema de hoy! ¡El héroe siempre debe saber que es lo que sucede!

Inglaterra se palmeó la cara, estaba un tanto harto de la actitud del americano, le crispaba los nervios cada vez que este solo hablaba de él y de él y más él sin contar con los demás, y que siempre tuviese que ser el centro de atención en todos lados, por no decir que aún le seguía causando gran molestia el tema de la independencia… pero este tema dejémoslo de lado.

Durante la junta el americano no puedo evitar que sus ojos se dirigieran al inglés cada poco, sin entender muy bien porqué, pero era algo que parecía necesitar, el ver como reaccionaba a todo lo que allí se hablaba o sus caras de molestia cada vez que el de gafas hablaba. No era tan raro, ¿verdad? Simplemente él quería pensar que era curiosidad, pero era una curiosidad que se había extendido por días…

La junta terminó, ¡por fin terminó! Después de tan larga explicación por parte de los demás y de solucionar cosas sin importancia lo primero que el americano desease hacer era regresar a su casa, comer unas cuantas hamburguesas y pasar el día acomodado en su cama. Pero los últimos días había algo que le hacía distraerse de su "rutina" diaria, y era que su mente se estaba viendo ocupada por una persona en concreto, el caso es que ni siquiera él sabe muy bien como llegó a aparecer en su mente, simplemente, un día, empezó una cadena de pensamientos que hasta hoy no se habían terminado, y todos referentes a la misma persona, esa a la que le gustaba molestar, esa persona de la que ahora busca su atención de cualquier manera, porque en ocasiones le da la extraña sensación de que está empezando a olvidarle… ¿o serían solo cosas suyas?

Cruzó la puerta de su casa, mientras en su cabeza seguía rondando aquella persona, entonces se dio cuenta de ello y sacudió su cabeza repetidas veces. Venga, venga… ¿se puede saber por qué le doy tanta importancia a esto? Oh vamos… no será que… no.. no no no no no… no me puedo haber enam… noooo Sus pensamientos no tardaron en hacerse un lío en su cabeza, pero no era nada que unas hamburguesas no solucionaran en ese momento. Sí, el hambre le podía incluso a él en situaciones así…

Después de llenar su estómago se acordó de su móvil y se apresuro a cogerlo, para su suerte nigua llamada mientras estuvo fuera. Bien… nadie necesita el héroe… eso quiere decir que todo está bien. Lo guardó en uno de los bolsos de su chaqueta para asegurarse de no volver a dejarlo en casa y con la conciencia más tranquila entró en su habitación.

Se tumbó en su cama, cansado… ¿Cansado de qué? ¿De pensar incontables veces en el día en el chico de ojos esmeralda? Otra vez… ¡¿Por qué todo me lleva a pensar en él? Agh… fuera, fuera, fuera… se reprimió a sí mismo mientras sus manos revolvían su pelo repetidas veces.

-¡Ya lo tengo!-dijo el ojiazul.-¡Seguro que si me pongo con un videojuego se me va de la cabeza! ¡Sí, eso haré! ¡Jajajajajaja! Qué listo soy-se auto convención con una espléndida sonrisa en su rostro.

Horas más tarde, después de cansarse de jugar y de haber muerto varias veces (en el juego, claro, un verdadero héroe no puede morir tan fácilmente), América se encontraba tirado en el suelo con el mando entre las manos y mirando a la pantalla del televisor mal, como si así fuese a cambiar el que acababa de perder. Seguro que si Iggy lo viera aprovecharía para reírse de mi… Se sentó en el suelo ante eso y se zarandeó el pelo con las manos de nuevo.

-¡Aaaaaaaah! ¡Sal de mi cabezaa! ¡Sal! ¡sal!

Entonces fijó su vista en un punto fijo en la pared, aquello le parecía extraño, ¿le preocupaba? Sí, aquello le preocupaba, y mucho, porque… al fin y al cabo aquel lluvioso día decidió separarse de él, de vivir su vida lejos de él… y ahora… ¿buscaba de forma inconsciente querer estar cerca de aquellos ojos verdes tan brillantes? Algo… algo estaba mal dentro de su cabeza… muy muy mal… porque ellos dos no podían casi ni verse desde entonces, sus vidas ahora se basaban en discusiones absurdas, nada más, ¿por qué estaba buscando eso, si sabía que el otro no querría tal acercamiento? Creo que… sí… me enamoré de alguien que ahora me es incanzable… Suspiró amargamente mientras una sonrisa rota se formaba en su rostro, por lo menos le quedaban solo siete horas, dos minutos y cuarenta y dos segundos para poder volver a verle, se le hacía raro pensar así… a lo mejor estaba equivocado, y todo era cosa suya, seguro que en realidad no estaba enamorado, pero solo tenía una forma para comprobarlo y la pondría en práctica dentro de siete horas, tres minutos y cinco segundos.

Se levantó del suelo apagando la consola y el televisor para dirigirse hacia su cama, y mientras estiraba los brazos se tiró encima de la cama para luego apagar la luz, sin olvidar antes a su despertador asegurándose de que funcionaba, y después cerrar los ojos para poder soñar, soñar que él era un grandioso… no… fantástico héroe que salvaba a todos de algún mal y que luego volvía junto con aquella persona que más le necesitaba que el mundo entero… la persona a la que amaba, que aquella noche cobró la forma de un chico de cabellos rubios muy revueltos y enormes ojos esmeralda que brillaban radiantes como su sonrisa al verle.

* * *

Lo primero de todo... siento si los personajes me quedaron mal interpretados xDU, ahora bien... ¿qué las ha parecido? D: tal vez un poco corto eso sí xDU pero intentaré hacer el próximo capítulo más largo par compensar... si hubo alguna duda en algo o no os gustó tal cosa o queréis aportar idéas para continuar aportad todo *^* me vendría genial xDD acepto críticas y demás cosas.

POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaa de nuevo! w aquí traigo ya el segundo capítulo! *^* xD espero que les guste como el anterior *^* (o más ?) ja, ja, ja xD bueno antes del cap una cosa de nada… a partir de la semana que biene las clases empiezan y por lo tanto mis horas de ordenador se reducen a viernes, sábado y domingo D: por lo que intentaré hacer los capítulos de viernes para subirlos el sábado… o antes xDU bueno dicho esto solo tengo que decir una cosa más…

Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, si no a su autor.

* * *

Capítulo 2: Que comience el plan…

El despertador sonó, los rayos del sol se colaban entre las cortinas de la habitación haciendo que el joven americano abriera los ojos con lentitud. ¡Por fin ya era de día! Sólo quedaban unos cuantos minutos para poder ver al que había nombrado ahora como "okupa de su mente". Se levantó de un salto de la cama y se vistió aprisa, con ganas ya de verle, no estaba seguro de el porqué, ni siquiera sabía qué le hacía pensar tanto en él, pero hoy mismo empezaría a llevar a cabo su plan, ese que tardó apenas unos minutos en idear y que estaba seguro de que funcionaría a la perfección… viniendo de América… nos podemos esperar cualquier cosa…

Llegó a la sala de juntas ¡el primero! Aquel día era SU día, de eso estaba seguro, lo notaba en el aire que respiraba con nerviosismo. La puerta se abrió estremeciéndole levemente se giró esperando encontrarse con los ojos verdes del inglés pero… se trataban de otros ojos muy distintos, estos eran de un tono morado que se encontraban acompañados por una sonrisa ¿inocente?

-Buenos días-saludó con un tono muy suave el ruso.

-¡Buenísimos!-respondió el americano con ese tono de voz tan elevado.

Después de que Rusia se sentara en su asiento llegó China, y después Francia, pero de Inglaterra ni rastro… América estaba a punto de un ataque de nervios, el otro no llegaba y era demasiado raro por su parte tardar demasiado. La puerta fue abierta de nuevo y tras ella el inglés entró pidiendo disculpas por la tardanza de antemano.

-¿Sucedió algol, mon amie?-preguntó Francia mirandole extrañado.

-¿Eh? Nada… me pararon en el pasillo para hablar unos temas… nada más…

América le miró de refilón con una sonrisa que parecía decirle "morirás hoy…" que al ser vista por el otro rubio le hizo sentir un fuerte escalofrío recorrerle la espalda por completo.

Como siempre después de la junta América sabía a la perfección donde se dirigía Inglaterra, estaba muy claro, siempre tomaba el pasillo de la izquierda al salir y esta vez tenía pensado seguirle un buen rato… ¡y así lo hizo! Le siguió durante todo lo largo del pasillo evitando ser visto por el otro que cada poco se giraba mirando hacia atrás. Oigo pasos… pero al mirar hacia atrás no veo a nadie… serán cosas mías… se decía el inglés cada vez que se giraba, pero en una de esas vio al de gafas tirarse en plancha hacia la columna para evitar se visto, pero Inglaterra lo vio como si cayese a cámara lenta y le miró molesto mientras se acercaba al ya escondido América poniéndose al lado de la columna mientras se agachaba para quedar a la altura del otro que se encontraba sentado en el suelo.

-Oye…

-¡AAH!-exclamó América asustado por no haverse dado cuenta de la presencia del mayor.

-… Idiota… ¡¿se puede saber que carajo hacía siguiéndome?

-¿Em? ¿Cómo? ¿Yo? ¿Seguirte? ¡Jajajajajajajja!-se empezó a reír de forma estruendosa.-¡Pero qué cosas más graciosas te inventas Iggy!

Inglaterra le dio un golpe en la cabeza a América haciendo que este dejara de reír.

-¡No me invento nada! ¡Te he visto, desgraciado!-su tono mostraba lo enfadado que estaba empezando a poner por momentos.

Ahora es el mejor momento para empezar el plan pensó el de gafas mientras sonreía a su compañero.

Se hizo silencio, América le miraba sin decir una sola palabra, detenidamente observando cada uno de los rasgos del otro el cual estaba extrañándose por la reacción de su ex-colonia.

-Eh… ¿s-sucede algo?

No hubo respuesta los ojos del otro le examinaban de arriba a abajo. Harto ya de la molesta situación Inglaterra se levantó y decidió marcharse un tanto molesto por la forma en la que estaba siendo observado por el otro, que desde el suelo le seguía con la mirada constantemente, pero no contento con eso se levantó del suelo y volvió a seguirle.

Inglaterra empezaba a extremares por momentos, no se quitaba los ojos del otro de enzima y eso era demasiado molesto, si él se paraba el otro también, si aceleraba el paso, el otro aceleraba también… ¡¿Pero por qué diablos me sigue? ¿Se ha vuelto más imbécil de lo que es? A lo mejor le golpee demasiado fuerte y le he dejado así… un montón de cosas se pasaban por su mente y entre ellas alguna forma de quitárselo de encima como fuera, mientras que por la cabeza de América pasaban otras cosas… Jum… pensé que observándolo un buen rato mi reacción sería como la de los enamorados… es decir… ¿no tendría que haberme sonrojado o algo? … ¿las historias de amor no son así? mmm… bien… descarto la idea de estar enamorado… o a lo mejor mi plan de mirarle tanto no funciona para poder sacarlo de mi cabeza… ¡NO! ¡Mis planes siempre funcionan! ¿Por qué este no lo tendría que hacer?… bien… entonces pasaré al plan B…

-¡Inglaterra!-le llamó entonces América, este se giró hacia él y le miró más molesto que antes.

-¿Qué quieres?-soltó con un suspiro.

América se le acercó, acortando la distancia entre ellos cada vez más y más hasta tener su cara casi encima de la de él lo que hizo retroceder un poco a Inglaterra.

-¿… qué?-preguntó de nuevo. Y otra vez tampoco hubo respuesta, solamente pudo ver sonreír al americano que acercaba cada vez más su rostro al de él y eso le hizo teñir sus mejillas levemente por la situación.

Fue entonces cuando el joven de gafas se apartó de allí marchándose sin decir nada y dejando a un desconcertado y confuso Inglaterra allí solo.

Parece ser que tendré que pasar al plan C…

El inglés entró en su casa todavía confuso, aquel día América había estado realmente extraño y eso le parecía algo fuera de lo común, pero quiso darle poca importancia al asunto, allá él y sus idioteces… Antes… por un momento pensé que iría a … no… seguro que solo fue mi subconsciente y nada más…

Entró en el salón y algo fuera de lo común llamó la atención del rubio, la ventana estaba abierta… ¿como? Si al marchar por la mañana recordó haberla dejado cerrada. Se arrimó a ella y se asomó mirando a ambos lados, pero no vio a nadie, volvió a meterse dentro y la cerró.

Inglaterra se acercó a un enorme armario y abrió las puertas despacio para luego rebuscar algo en su interior. Sacó una especie de libro con las tapas duras y negras dando el aspecto de cuero, lleno de polvo, el cual apartó con suavidad con la mano y después abrió despacio para poder mirar su interior, se trataba de un antiguo álbum de fotos, entre ellas había escenas que le traían recuerdos de tiempos gloriosos... otros no tanto, se trataba de las primeras fotos, en las cuales se veía acompañado de una pequeña personita que él pensó que nunca crecería... o eso era lo que él deseaba por aquel entonces. Un tanto molesto entendió la razón de que estuviera ahí guardado y lo volvió a dejar donde estaba, ahora él no entendía porqué decidió sacarlo, bueno... daba igual... cerró despacio las puertas del armario y después se dirigió hacia la cocina, dispuesto a prepararse algo para comer, al abrir uno de los pequeños armarios donde guardaba parte de los ingredientes para coinar se dio cuenta de que le faltaban. Vaya... tendré que salir a comprar... Sin pensarlo más se dirigió hacia la puerta para salir de su casa hacia una tienda. Tiró del manillar de la puerta, pero esta no se abrió, volvió a intentarlo... nada... tal vez cerré con llave... Sacó las llaves del bolsillo de su pantalón, las encajó en la cerradura, giró un momento... si giro hacia aquí cierro... volvió a intentar abrir la puerta, pero nada.

Empezó a asustarse,¡estaba encerrado en su propia casa! No pasaba nada... no pasa nada... se acercó al teléfono negro situado encima de la mesita del salón y marcó el número de un cerrajero, pero al llevarse el aparato al oído esperaba escuchar el tono de señal... pero en su lugar no se oía nada, volvió a probar, pero no había señal, ahora empezaba a alarmarse de verdad. Cogió su móvil y para su desgracia no tenía señal ¡¿Cómo es posible que no tenga señal aquí? Sin saber que hacer, asustado decidió asomarse a su ventana, y esta tampoco abrió Pero... si hasta hace nada la cerré... Error por su parte, ahora la ventana estaba atascada... y no era la única... TODAS estaban cerradas...

Inglaterra estaba encerrado en su propia casa, completamente incomunicado con el exterior y sin comprender absolutamente nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. El pobre ignoraba por completo lo que estaba a punto de acontecerle desde aquellos días… ignorante del peligro que en aquellos momentos observaba cada uno de sus pasos dentro de aquella casa de la cual ahora no podría salir hasta que el observador lo deseara…

* * *

Y bien… ¿que les ha parecido? D: repito de nuevo que siento si me quedaron ooc xDU… no era mi intención pero es a lo mejor que llego para interpretarlos xD y ahora quiero agradecer los review que me enviaron en mi primer capítulo *^* muchísimas gracias a: , Yakumo-chan , Reiko-honey-kiss-xD (gracia spor vuestras palabras de apoyo *^* ) y a black12345678 (muchísimas gracias por la aportación de ideas xD me ayudó a saber como poder continuar el fic!) w bien, con esto creo que nos veremos mañana con otro cap? xD no estoy segura… y por si acaso… hasta la semana que biene! soñaz con ASUxUK!


	3. Chapter 3

Yaaaay~hoy pude escribir el siguiente caaaap! w jajaja aprovecho así el último día de las vacaciones navideñas TTwTT y para decir que… cada vez que subo una historia el Document manager me borra cosas D: como en los agradecimientos que me borró un nombreeee TT^TT pero al final vuelvo a agradecer todo TT^TT (tambien me borra lo de los pensamientos ¬¬ dita sea! ahora serán así - D: … pero intentaré editarlo antes de subirlo…)

Bien! Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen :D

* * *

Capítulo 3: ¡¿What the hell?

-Bien… calma… calma… no pasa nada… saldré de aquí… no pasa nada…-se repetía constantemente Inglaterra el cual se encontraba encogido en una esquina del salón de su casa.-Goooood… ¿por qué me pasa esto a mí? ¿Qué hice yo para acabar así?

Pasó todo el día allí encogido, como si fuera un paranoico, y motivos no le faltaban, esto era lo más raro que le había sucedido nunca, cuando encontrase al culpable lo molería a palos.

Se hizo de noche, y el rubio se encontraba tirado en el suelo, ¿tal vez dormido? seguro que el estrés de la situación le agotó, por no decir de que llevaba todo el día sin comer o beber algo -Agh… no… no puedo dormirme… no…- su pánico ante la situación le hizo empezar a especular cosas como que no estaba solo, y no, no eran sus amiguitos fantásticos, notaba la presencia de alguien más, aunque tal vez solo fuese su imaginación. Cerró los ojos y se durmió, cosa que le duró poco cuando notó que una mano le apartaba algunos mechones de su pelo, fue cuando abrió los ojos de par en par y se encontró de frente con una sombra lo que le hizo palidecer. Se dispuso a golpearla, pero entonces esta desapareció como si nunca hubiese estado allí -… son… cosa mías… esa sombra… era como las del resto de la sala… solo eso… nada más…- Con eso bastó para no dejarle dormir lo que quedaba de noche.

Día dos…

Inglaterra se quedó sentado en la esquina, a la espera de encontrarse con la persona que supuestamente le había encerrado allí, porque lo que le estaba sucediendo no era algo que fuese accidente, ni mucho menos. No se movió ni un milímetro de aquella esquina, mientras que sus ojos se movían nerviosos recorriendo toda la sala, cada esquina, cada sombra, siempre alerta a cualquier ruido extraño.

Día tres…

Inglaterra estaba medio tirado en el suelo, muerto de hambre y cansado por no haber dormido en los últimos días, siguió sin moverse, en ocasiones incluso le parecía ver algo moverse, pero ya pensaba que solo estaba perdiendo el juicio.

Día cuatro...

El sol se coló por las ventanas iluminando el interior de la casa y dejando ver la cara llena de cansancio y ojerosa del pobre chico de ojos verdes, se levantó con mucha pesadez y se acercó a la cocina, en busca de algo que poder comer, pero para su grandísima desgracia no había nada que no requiriese una preparación previa… se acabaría muriendo de hambre… -… agh… por el amor de dios… que alguien me ayude…- Cómo si sus pensamientos hubieran sido escuchados por alguien el timbre su casa sonó insistentemente seguido después por una voz muy conocida haciendo reaccionar al rubio.

-¿Anglaterre? ¿Estás en casa? ¿Se puede saber porqué has estado desaparecido tanto tiempo? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Sí, no cabía duda, era él y era el único que en ese momento podría ayudarle.

Recobrando las fuerzas de vete tú a saber donde se lanzó a gran velocidad contra la puerta mientras la aporreaba y gritaba aviva voz "¡SÁCAME DE AQUÍ! ¡POR TU VIDA SÁCAME DE AQUÍ O TE JURO QUE TE ARREPENTIRÁS DE ELLO TODA TU VIDA WINE BASTARD!" Ante esas palabras el francés se echó un poco hacia atrás ¿encerrado? ¿en su propia casa? Qué asunto más gracioso, ¿no?

-¿Cómo? Je, je… ¿no me digas que estás atrapado en tu casa? Mon amie… sabía que podías ser torpe… ¿pero tanto?-decía entre risas desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¡NO TIENE GRACIA BASTARD!-gritaba enfurecido.

-Vale, vale… buscaré ayuda, no te muevas de ahí dentro, ¿eh?

-¡NO BROMEES CON ESO FROG! ¡TE MATARÉ CUANDO SALGA DE AQUÍ POR REIRTE!

Sus palabras fueron escuchadas por el otro que no evitó reírse mientras se alejaba de la casa.

Inglaterra se fue de nuevo al salón donde se sentó en el suelo, cansado y hambriento, sin saber que diablos hacer, ahora le quedaba esperar, pero sabiendo como era el francés podía estar esperando horas y horas.

Entónces se levantó del suelo despacio, muy despacio, mirando a sus lados constantemente, se estaba sintiendo observado de nuevo, ¿estaba siendo acosado por un loco desquiciado mental? Sólo pensar eso hacía que se le erizara la piel. Con paso lento se fue acercando a las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones, pero el pánico le hizo empezar a correr hasta entrar en su habitación dando un fuerte portazo y poniéndose contra la puerta, había escuchado un ruido y él se encontraba solo en casa… o eso quería creer, miró hacia la ventana y se le pasó por la cabeza una idea. -¡¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?- Se apresuró a coger, o más bien a arrancar la lámpara de la mesita desenchufándola de un tirón para luego correr hacia el salón.

-Saldré de aquí… sí… saldré de aquí… je… jejeje…

Lanzó la lámpara contra el cristal de la ventana esperando que impactara contra el mismo, sin embargo escuchó un sonido diferente… ¿los cristales se quejan? No… eso estaba claro… entonces…

Miró hacia la ventana y encontró a alguien tirado en el suelo, como medio muerto, el británico le miró, tal vez algo asustado porque recordaba perfectamente estar solo, completamente solo en casa, pero cuando el tipo se levantó se llenó de ira.

-¡¿What the…? ¡TÚ!-exclamó enfurecido.

-Em… hola-saludó el otro.

-Solamente un grande… no… grandísimo idiota como tú haría una cosa así… je… jejejeje… ya puedes correr cabrón… como te pille te aniquilo…

Sí… se trataba ni más ni menos de que América, el cual se levantó del suelo con rapidez y empezó a correr por toda la casa siendo perseguido por un muy furioso Inglaterra que sujetaba la lámpara para atizarle con ella en la cabeza cuando tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo.

América quedó arrinconado en el pasillo del piso de arriba, no había escapatoria. Inglaterra le cortó el paso y le miró de tal forma como si solo desase matarle… que eso era lo que en aquellos momentos deseaba, golpearle hasta quedarse a gusto.

-¡Ah! Please… ¡no me golpees!-se cubrió con los brazos la cara.

-¡¿Por que no deveria hacerlo, idiota?

-Em… pues… porque… mmm… ¿soy un héroe y me necesitan?

-¡RESPUESTA INCORRECTA!¡VEN AQUÍ!

En aquellos momentos más que como héroe actuaba como si fuera un villano, encerrando a alguien inocente que no hizo ningún mal a nadie.

El británico se lanzó hacia el de gafas con la lampara dispuesta a aterrizar en su cabeza, pero se vio detenido por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose… la puerta de la entrada a la casa… eso daba igual a… ¡LIBRE!

Tiró la lámpara al suelo y salió separado fuera de la casa, donde Francia seguía riéndose de él, pero eso ahora le daba igual, el pobre Inglaterra estaba embobado mirando el cielo azul que empezaba a encapotarse, ¡pero qué mas daba! Era libre… por fin…

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó el francés acercándose al ahora libre inglés.

-Si… mejor que nunca… jejeje… aaah… aire… limpio… je… sol…

Francia empezó a alejarse despacito del rubio, empezaba a asustarle su comportamiento.

-B-bueno… creo que me iré…-añadió simulando que tenía prisa en su tono.-Ya sabes mon amie… ten cuidado cuando cierres la puerta de casa.

Aquellas palabras le recordaron su asunto pendiente con el americano idiota que estaba dentro de su casa en soso momentos. Volvió a entrar en su casa y volvió a donde lo había dejado… ya no estaba, al fin y al cabo no era tan idiota como para quedarse ahí esperando a que volviera. -¿Dónde estará?-

Bajó por las escaleras procurando no hacer ruido para pillarle desprevenido y así poder golpearle, pero ni rastro del americano. Se paró y se llevó una mano a la cabeza acompañado de una ceja levantada.

-¿Dónde diablos…?

Detrás de él apareció una sombra que, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar al de ojos verdes, enroscó con una cuerda su cuerpo para luego cargarlo sobre su hombro cual saco de patatas.

-¡AAAH! ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡BÁJAME! ¡IDIOTA! ¡TE ENTERARÁS DE ESTA!

Y mientras el inglés seguía gritándole América lo sacaba de la casa y se alejaba de allí sonriente.

-Pasemos a la siguiente parte del plan…-

El joven de gafas se alejó de allí con pasos firmes y con una sonrisa infantil en el rostro, convencido de que acabaría sabiendo lo que por su mente pasaba con respecto a esa persona, solamente necesitaba tenerlo muy cerca para poder entender todo poco a poco.

* * *

Y aquí otro capítuloooo xDDDD espero que les haya gustado. Mis agradecimientos *^* a K-B-Roses (sorry por no aparecer en los agradecimientos del cap anterior es que el programa este me hace cosas raras…) a Meli-PK, black12345678, Yakumo-chan y a Reiko-honey-kiss-xD gracias por vuestro apoyo y por leer! y también por darme fantásticas ideas *^* xDDDD

Review please~ si no lo dejáis… a Arthur le sucederán cosas raras… muajajaja? xD (sucederán de todas todas ¬w¬)

Byeee~


	4. Chapter 4

Buenas! Aquí estoy otra vez xD siento tener que actualizar de sábado y no de viernes ._. … pero es que ayer estaba cansada y tal ya cual… bueno… pero intentaré que el capitulo de hoy cunda lo más posible xD…

Tango los personajes como la serie no me pertenecen :D

Al final del fic pondré el significado de las palabras con asterisco xD aunque puede que en algunas no haga falta… pero da igual xD...

* * *

Capítulo 4: Lo que nos faltaba…

Bien… esto estaba cada vez peor… pero que mucho peor… recordaba haber estado gritando y golpeando la espalda del otro sin importar las miradas de la gente (que no eran pocas, ya que no es nada normal ver tal escena en la calle, nada de nada… ¿verdad?) y seguro que del cansancio o por el hambre o por un exceso de esfuerzo en aquel momento le hicieron ceder y quedarse dormido… ¿o tal vez desmayado? Pero aquello era lo de menos en ese momento, lo que importaba ahora era que… ¿cómo era posible que estuviera atado, sí, sí, ATADO a una cama? ¿Cómo podía haber acabado así? Y eso no era todo, noooo… aún había más… estaban ellos dos, solos, en aquella habitación y el de gafas le miraba como idiota sin hacer nada, al abrir los ojos tardó en darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaba y se había llevado un buen susto, aquello parecía ser un hotel y ambos estaban solos, pero ahora trataba de asimilar todo lo sucedido hasta el momento hasta que empezó a hablar en voz baja.

-What…? How…?*-empezó a preguntar cosas para si mismo mientras que el otro, sentado a su lado, se acercaba más para poder oírle.

-¿Sucede algo?-preguntó con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

El de ojos verdes estalló.

-¡¿Cómo que si me sucede algo? ¡Me encerraste en MI casa y ahora me atas a una cama! ¡A mi no me parece muy normal que digamos! What the hell is going on in you´re head!*-le gritó enfurecido, molesto y lleno de un montón de cosas más que no se podrían considerar buenas.

El otro se quedó en silencio con una sonrisa en la cara, cuando de repente se levantó de la silla para dirigirse fuera de la habitación.

-¡Eh! ¿A dónde te vas ahora?-silencio.-¡NO ME IGNORES, MALDITA SEA!

Salió de allí dejándole solo, sin entender absolutamente nada, pero mientras no sucediera nada raro… espera… ¡raro ya era todo lo que estaba sucediendo! Nadie le podía asegurar que a partir de ese momento pudiera suceder cualquier cosa… -cualquier cosa…- Tembló, pensar eso le ponía de los nervios -no… no puede suceder nada malo… no… em… el no haría nada fuera de lugar… bueno… nada más fuera de lugar que lo de antes… espero…-

En ese momento la puerta se abrió entrando el otro con algo en la mano… una hamburguesa… como no…

El de gafas se puso encima del otro haciendo que las mejillas del de ojos verdes se sonrojaran levemente, ¿qué diablos pretendía hacer?

Mientras sonreía, América acercó la hamburguesa a la boca del otro.

-Como un poco… seguro que lo necesitas-sonrió más ampliamente.

-What? No… no pienso comerme eso…

-Why no?*-preguntó mientras inflaba los mofletes.

-Porque tu comida basura sabe mal…

El americano infló más los mofletes y acercó más la hamburguesa al otro haciendo que quedara pegada a su boca haciendo que el británico reaccionara revolviéndose en la cama, porque no podía levantarse… el estar atado de manos y pies en ese momento nuera nada favorable…

-¡Aleja eso de mi cara!-exclamó antes de que el americano aprovechara que el otro abrió la boca para hacer que la mordiera.

-Mmfffff?

Inglaterra le miró mal, si las miradas matasen ahora cierta persona estaría muerta y bien muerta… -¡que asco!-pensaba mientras masticaba lo que ahora tenía en la boca.

-¿Está buena?-preguntó victorioso América.

El británico tragó y después con un gesto de asco le dio por respondida la pregunta al otro. El hambre era demasiado grande y no había otra cosa… nunca se perdonaría comer aquello. Entonces reparó en que el idiota psicópata secuestrador de América estaba encima de él.

-¡¿Quieres hacer el favor de quitárteme de encima?

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso te molesto?

-Of course yes!* ¿A tí que te parece?

-Venga ya… no te quejes tanto…

El británico hubiese replicado de no ser porque el otro le metió de nuevo la hamburguesa en la boca obligándole a dale otro mordisco mientras que Inglaterra estaba a punto de morir del asco, no le quedaba otra que hacerle caso.

-Ya la acabé… ¿te quitas de encima?-soltó nada más tragar lo último que le quedaba en la boca mientras se juraba a sí mismo no volver a probar aquello.

-No-dijo con firmeza.

-What? Bájate ahora mismo…

-No.

-América… baja…

El chico americano negó.

-¿Por qué debería quitarme?-preguntó de forma inocente.

-Porque me molestas, pesas…

-Que cruel eres, Iggy…

-¡Cállate! ¡Quitaaa!

El chico de ojos azules se rió acercando más su cara a la del otro, como el otro día quedando ambos separados por milímetros provocando otro leve sonrojo al británico.

-A-aparta…

-¿A caso te molesto?

Silencio -creo que está más idiota de lo normal… ¿acaso no es obvia la respuesta? ¡Claro que me molesta!-

América sonrió más ampliamente, todo iba bien en su plan, poco a poco se empezaba a dar cuenta de todo.-Bien… parece que el plan va bien… solo que… si va bien… ¿por qué ahora estoy nervioso? No lo entiendo-

-¡Estás más raro de lo normal! ¿Se puede saber que te sucede?

-¿Eh? ¿Más raro de lo normal?-preguntó con un leve tono de extrañeza América.

-Sí… actúas de forma extraña… que yo sepa nunca llegarías a tal extremo de hacerme esto… ¿¡Sé puede saber que pasa por tú cabeza!

El de gafas quedó en silencio -Tú… eres tú lo que pasa por mi cabeza… ¿por qué no me atrevo a decírtelo?¿Tanto miedo me da? Soy un héroe… no debería tener miedo…- Se apartó de él con lentitud y se sentó en la cama.

-¿Eh? ¿Y ahora que te pasa?-preguntó molesto Inglaterra.

-Absolutamente nada, ¡jajaja!

-Pues como no te pasa nada… ¡desátame de la cama de una vez!

-¡Jajajaja! Si te desato me pegarás por lo de antes y por esto y yo no quiero eso-soltó rápidamente América mientras se levantaba y le miraba.

-¡Desgraciado! ¡Ya me encargaré de ti cuando consiga deshacerme de estas cuerdas!

-¡Jajajajaja!

Se marchó de allí dejándole solo de nuevo y asegurándose de que no se disponía a entrar de nuevo en ese momento, Inglaterra aprovechó la ocasión para llamar a sus hadas.

-Eeeey… ¿estáis por ahí, mis hadas?… parece que no…

Por su mente pasó la posibilidad de que ellas pudieran ayudarle a desatarse de la cama, pero no parecían estar por ahí… cosa rara… -agh… tendré que quedarme así hasta que me desate el idiota… me pregunto que le sucede… vale que se comporte como un idiota… pero esto ya es pasarse… y mucho… y si hace este tipo de locuras es solo porque algo le pasa…- El rubio se sorprendió a si mismo al darse cuenta que sabía ese tipo de cosas sobre el americano, vale que él lo hubiese cuidado cuando era niño y ciertas cosas le queden en la memoria, pero este tipo de cosas le sucedían desde que era independiente, y no solo eso, también sabía perfectamente por como reaccionaba cómo se sentía en ese momento, cosa que pocos o más bien nadie sabía hacer… tal vez… él solo se fijaba demasiado…

Poco a poco Inglaterra notó que el sueño le vencía... aquellos días sin dormir le habían sentado demasiado mal y se sentía muy cansado. Sus párpados se le hicieron cada vez más pesados haciendo que le resultara cada vez más complicado mantenerlos abiertos hasta que se cerraron haciéndole quedarse profundamente dormido.

El día siguiente estaba por venir y nadie, absolutamente nadie en el mundo adivinaría lo que iría a suceder después de que el británico abriera los ojos para descubrir al americano sentado en la silla y dormido con la mitad de su cuerpo sobre la cama, muy cerca de él...

* * *

Biiieeen con esto ya doy por finalizado el capítulo 4 xDDD espero que les haya gustado! (siento que me quedara corto xDU...)

Traduciones xD :

What…? How…?* -¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…?

What the hell is going on in you're head!* - ¡¿Qué diablos sucede en tu cabeza?

Y está xDD no se si debí hacerlas… creo que todo se entendía bien, pero por si acaso… xDD

Bien *^* agradecimientos a black12345678, nakatsu-suichi, Reiko-honey-kiss-xD, K.B. Roses (siento tener que averiar tu nombre D: es que el programa este me lo borra TT^TT) y a MyobiXHitachiin

w MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO, LOS REVIEW Y POR DARME IDEAS XD!

Para terminar… dejen review si les gustó! Y sino también :D ale! y que sepan que pueden aportar ideas, estoy dispuesta escucharlas! *^*

Byeeeeee y hasta la semana que viene xDU...


	5. Chapter 5

Buenas de nuevo! xD aquí estoy con el capítulo 5! ja, ja, ja ,ja! … xDU últimamente estoy poco inspirada y no se muy bien como poder continuar con esto… y eso me deprime v_v … pero intentaré que me queden lo mejor posible, ne? xD bien… pues que comience el capítulo…

* * *

Capítulo 5: I need to tell you something…

Abrió los ojos y se encontró de frente con su cara, la cual mostraba mucha paz y le hacía recordar otros tiempos en los que aquel tipo de gafas todavía era un niño, pero quiso borrar esa imagen de su cabeza y volvió a darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba. Pero no quiso despertarle… se veía así muy tranquilo y pocas eran las veces en las que había tanta paz cerca de él… y merecían la pena…

* * *

Se había pasado toda la maldita noche viendo películas de amor y leyendo libros… sí, sí… leyendo tochos de novelas románticas y tragándose escenas pastelosas sólo para poder entenderse así mismo, para entender y aclarar que era lo que sentía por aquel rubio de ojos verdes que tenía atado a la cama… em… vale… eso último sonaba un tanto mal… ¿pero qué se le iba a hacer? Era la pura realidad, a América no se le había ocurrido otra cosa mejor… pensó: "Como está cansado debería dejarlo en la cama… pero cuando se despierte seguro que huye o me pega o algo por el estilo y no quiero eso… ummm… tal vez si lo ato a la cama…" y así hizo… en fin… cada uno tiene sus propias ideas descabelladas y América no se quedaba atrás con ellas.

Después de escenas tan pegajosas y de otras de llorar a lágrima suelta por fin lo entendió, estaba bien claro.. ahora sólo le quedaba una cosa y era decírselo… sin embargo no tenía ni la más remota idea de como hacerlo, ni donde, ni siquiera de si sería el momento más adecuado o no, a pesar de ya tener en mente cual podría ser la respuesta del otro…

Con pesadez apagó el televisor y se dirigió hacia la habitación para poder dormir algo. Cerró la puerta tras él y se sentó en la silla, tumbarse encima de él no sería lo mejor… o eso pensaba. Estuvo observándole unos cuantos instantes mientras pensaba en como le diría lo que de verdad sienta hasta que notó al sueño vencerle poco a poco.

* * *

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, no le hicieron falta las gafas para poder observar que Inglaterra le estaba mirando muy fijamente y que, extraña mente tenía una pequeña, tal vez diminuta, sonrisa marcada en sus labios, la cual desapareció en seguida al darse cuenta de que el otro había despertado.

-¡Tú! ¡Me has dejado atado toda la maldita noche!-protestó.

-Aaah… es que si me pongo a desatarte se que después te irás…

-¿Eh?-el de ojos verdes se extrañó-¿desde cuando le preocupa que me vaya de su lado? Eso solo sucedía cuando era pequeño… ahora ya no me necesita para nada…-pensaba mientras bajaba la vista.

América se levantó despacio de la silla y se inclinó un poco para desatar al otro, cuando por fin deshizo el último nudo del agarre de uno de los tobillos lo primero que hizo Inglaterra fue levantarse y estirarse, después golpeó a América en la cara tirándole al suelo.

-¡ESO POR TODO LO QUE ME HAS HECHO PASAR, IDIOT!

El joven de ojos azules se llevó una mano a la cara y miró a el otro con sorpresa, sabía que le pegaría, pero nunca se imaginó que tan fuerte. Inglaterra suspiró y pareció más calmado, se acercó a la puerta y mientras la abría dirigió su mirada a América.

-Escucha… no tengo ni idea del porqué de esto… si tienes una explicación me la das ya o me largo…

-Wait!-gritó mientras se levantaba y tomaba las gafas de la mesita para colocárselas.-No te vayas aún… te… te lo diré… pero no te vayas… please…

Inglaterra quitó la mano del manillar de la puerta dejándola abierta y se giró hacia el otro esperando una explicación -Más le vale que sea una muy buena explicación…-pensaba para sí mismo dispuesto a escuchar cualquier cosa.

-Verás… no sé aun como… poder decírtelo… em… yo… no…-se puso tenso, demasiado lo que causó algo de preocupación al británico, no era normal que se pusiera así de nervioso.-… Inglaterra… sé que… fui yo el primero en querer separarse… y es ahora cuando me doy cuenta de lo mal que hice… porque yo… yo en realidad no lo entendía desde el principio… estaba realmente confundido… pero ahora lo entendí… Inglaterra…

-No… no es verdad… no va a ser eso…-pensaba el británico temiéndose lo que diría después.

-… I love you…-dijo por fin el americano para después fijar esos ojos tan claros en él, esperando una respuesta que él mismo ya veía venir… y tal vez estaría en lo cierto pensando aquello…

-América…

Se hizo un silencio muy incomodo entre ambos, parecía que hubiesen pasado horas en las cuales sus ojos se miraban constantemente.

-Yo…-comenzó a decir Inglaterra-Yo… lo siento… pero te respondo con un "no"…-bajó la vista hacia el suelo para que notara que había conseguido hacerle recordar algo tan doloroso.

Odiaba tener razón, de verdad que lo odiaba y en un momento como este le dolía mucho, demasiado, pero no se daría por vencido con el primer no, tal vez le esperasen muchos más, pero nunca se rendiría y mucho menos si sentía que esa era la persona que debería estar siempre a su lado baja cualquier precio.

-Está bien… lo entiendo… no estuvo bien por mi parte todo lo que hice… así que también aprovecho para disculparme… I´m sorry, England…-el tono lo decía todo, estaba destrozado, y eso hacía que el otro se sintiera cada vez peor.

El de ojos verdes no levantó la vista, en el fondo se sentía mal, sentía como si fuese el malo de la película al rechazar lo que al otro tanto le costó ver, no se sentía preparado para algo así y mucho menos con alguien a quien todavía no puede evitar recordar con dolor… de verdad se sentía mal y deseaba salir de allí lo más rápido posible, y hacer después como si nada de eso hubiese pasado.

-No debes disculparte… da igual… yo… me voy ya…

Se dispuso a cruzar la puerta de la habitación entonces escuchó algo más.

-Yo no me rendiré… porque estoy seguro de lo que siento… y lucharé por ello…

Cuando por fin logró salir del hotel no pudo evitar pensar en como estaría ahora América, seguro, lo más seguro… no… no quería imaginarle así… quería pensar que no eso no sucedió, que simplemente todo seguirá igual que antes y punto final… nada más… que en la próxima junta todo sería como siempre, con las mismas tontería y discusiones de siempre y que todo volvería a estar como siempre lo estuvo, claro, qué fácil es imaginar eso, qué fácil es decir "no" después de tantos años de sufrir en silencio, sin embargo él no deseaba eso… no deseaba estar con él como una pareja, por supuesto que no… ¿o tal vez sí? Ahora el que no lo entendía era él y eso lo estaba levantando un ligero dolor de cabeza, necesitaba volver a su casa y allí relajarse un poco.

Días después todos los Aliados hicieron una pequeña junta para hablar de lo típico… un buen plan para derrotar a los del Eje, sin embargo no prometía ser un día como los demás… América carecía de su energía que tanto lo caracterizaba y por otro lado Inglaterra se veía más decaído de lo normal, y otra cosa que llamó la atención de los demás fue… que ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra, ni para discutir ni para comentar algo. Todo estaba tan extraño que no tardaron en sospechar que entre esos dos había sucedido algo.

-Bien… pues… terminamos por hoy-anunció América fingiendo una sonrisa la cual bastó para que los demás empezaran a especular más.

Se dirigieron hacia la puerta para marchar, y bajo las miradas de preocupación de China y Francia y la extrañeza de Rusia los otro dos salieron de allí en absoluto silencio.

-¿Qué les habrá pasado-aru?-preguntó China observando la puerta por la que acababan de salir.

Francia se encogió de hombros.

-No tengo ni la menor idea…

-Tal vez solo han discutido-resolvió con una sonrisa Rusia.

-No creo que fuera eso-aru… si hubiese sido así estarían igual que siempre-aru…-se puso pensativo.

Francis entonces recordó el incidente de Inglaterra el otro día, tal vez América hubiese tenido algo que ver, tendría que haberse quedado más tiempo allí.

* * *

Bien, hasta aquí el cap (otro que me quedó corto TT^TT) xDU que les ha parecido? *^* opinen! dejen review! y aporten ideas que me quedo sin ellas! xDU…

Muchas gracia a Dark-nesey, black12345678, Yakumo-chan, MyobiXHitachiin, octavaluna-801 (gracias por lo de la errata XD no me di cuenta), MiraclePainting, Roses y a nakatsu-suichi

GRACIAS POR VUESTRO APOYO X3!


	6. Chapter 6

Bueeenooo después de unas semanas sin escribir xDU… (no me matéis no tenia para nada inspiración… para nada de nada y anteayer tuve una revelación para seguir *^*) aquí vuelvo con otro capítulo más de este fic xD del cual me acabo de dar cuenta que el sumary nada tiene que ver con esto xDu o eso me parece a mi xDUUUU

Bien y sin más que añadir (solo que los personajes no me pertenecen xD) que empiece el capítulo! xD

Capítulo 6: Oh… fuck…

Aquella misma tarde nada más terminar la reunión Francia paró en el pasillo a Inglaterra, a saber por lo que la cabeza se le había pasado pues quería enterarse de lo que les había sucedido a aquellos dos para que estuvieran en ese estado… como con sus métodos… cosa que temía no funcionaría con el británico.

-Anglaterre! ¡Esperaa!-gritaba Francia mientras se acercaba corriendo.

El nombrado se paró y le dirigió una mirada molesta -perfecto… ahora este… a saber lo que quiere…-pensó tras un leve, muy leve, suspiro.

-¿Qué quieres, tupid frog?-espetó.

-Que cruel, yo que venía a invitarte a dar un paseo, tomar algo y hablar como buenos amigos que somos, je, je, je-decía mientras mostraba una pequeña sonrisa y se arrimaba demasiado al otro.

Inglaterra sospechó, no se tragaba que todo fuese con buenas intenciones.

-No te creo ni una palabra… ¿qué diablos quieres?-respondió con molestia.

-Venga ya… solo pasar un buen rato-sonríe ampliamente.

El británico rodó los ojos y fijó su vista al fondo del pasillo donde a lo lejos le pareció ver a América mirándoles un tanto molesto, por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería irse.

-Está bien, vamos ya, tengo prisa-dijo dándose la vuelta y empezando a caminar.

-Bien, bien, como dosées mon ami.

Los dos se alejaron de allí cada uno a su ritmo, Inglaterra con ganas de alejarse de allí lo más rápido posible mientras era seguido por un sonriente y pausado Francia ambos bajo la mirada atenta del americano que pensó en seguirles varios pasos por detrás, la verdad es que no entendía porque hacía aquello, total, ya tuvo su respuesta… ¡¿Qué diablos? No podía soportar que así de repente se fuese con el otro, ¿por qué lo hacía? -… Tal vez esté intentando rehacer su vida con otro… después de todo… yo le dejé tirado…-pensó con gran pesadez después de seguirles en silencio hasta llegar a una calle llena de gente y ver como entraban a un bar.-Lo mejor será que no les siga…-Se dispuso a irse sobre sus pasos, pero no pudo, el simple hecho de darse la vuelta ya le costó lo suyo como para encima largarse de allí… no no no… no podía dejarles solos a esos dos… a saber como acababa todo… tal vez no quedaría como las otras veces en las que solo se emborrachan y se ponen a hacer el tono por la calle… pero nada más… ¿por qué aquel día no podía ser como los demás? Intentando calmarse a si mismo empezó a alejarse de allí despacio, aquel día sería como los demás… por supuesto…

Inocente… si él supiera lo que llegó a suceder después…

Dentro del bar había poca gente, todos empezaban a salir de sus trabajos, o de sus casas para juntarse con sus amigos, para irse con sus parejas… sus parejas… o tal vez solos… soledad… ahora en la cabeza del de ojos verdes estaba aquello… ¿soledad de nuevo o estar acompañado? Un momento, ¿a qué venía aquello? ¿Su cabeza le estaba tendiendo una trampa o algo? Por supuesto que él no quería estar con el idiota de América… no, después de todo lo que sucedió… no se atrevería a algo así con él.

-…¿Me estás escuchando?

La voz de su "amigo" le hizo salirse de sus pensamientos y cambiar su mirada sobre su copa de cerveza inglesa a la cara de Francia.

-Perdona estaba a otra cosa…-se frotó la sien con la mano.

Se hizo un poco de silencio.

-Últimamente tú y Amerique estáis un tanto extraños… ¿ha sucedido algo?

-¿Eh? No, no ha pasado nada-negó en rotundo.

Mentía, y eso lo sabía claramente el francés, porque al fin y al cabo no era tonto.

-Venga ya, no te creo, desde el día que te quedaste encerrado en tu casa no parecéis los mismos… ¿te hizo algo?-dio un sorbo corto a su copa de vino tinto para luego mirarle.

-Insisto en que no pasó nada…-dio un largo trago a su baso mediando el contenido y posando el baso con un sonoro golpe.

Bien… tendría que recurrir a otro tipo de métodos, nada de ser tan amables… así no se consigue, se consigue a la fuerza.

-Vale, está bien, no pasa nada-mira el baso de su compañero.-¿Otra?

Inglaterra insistió, necesitaba de unos cuantos tragos, le daba igual la jaqueca del día siguiente ¡a la mierda con ella!

Así pasaron toda la tarde, copa tras copa y risa tras risa (aunque pareciera mentira se rieron demasiado) hablaron de los viejos tiempos recordado anécdotas y cosas que tal vez no fueran tan buenas, pero todas eran dignas de mención aquel día, porque al fin y al cabo recordar las cosas de vez en cuando no es malo.

Y hablando un poco de todo, cuando Francia notó que el joven de ojos verdes estaba ya un tanto ebrio decidió pasar a la acción.

-No hablemos solo de nosotros, seguro que con América sigues igual de pesado que antes-ríe un poco bajo.

-¿Qué…? ¿El idiot…? ¡Hip! Eso imbécil… cada día es más idiota…-decía arrastrando las palabras y con dificultad al decirlas.

-¿Qué? ¿Y eso por qué?-preguntó con curiosidad, ahora venía la parte que le interesaba, mucho mucho.

-Tsch… el otro día… ¡Hip!… me encerró en casa… por cuatro días… ¡cuatro! Ese idiot…-fijó su vista en el suelo.

-¿En serio? ¿Te encerró?-sus ganas de saber aumentaban cada vez más y se arrimó al otro con gran interés.-¿Y qué más pasó? Cuéntame…

-Pues… mmm…-levantó la cabeza y puso gesto pensativo.- ¡Hip!… si no recuerdo mal… cuando me sacaste de allí me ató a la cama de un hotel…

Francia evitó reírse a carcajada limpia, aquello era demasiado, ¿qué cosas estarían pasando por la cabeza del pequeño América como para hacerle aquello a Inglaterra? Y la pregunta que le apareció como respuesta al extraño comportamiento de aquellos dos se resolvía con un "le violó"… típico de Francia, no de América, sacudió levemente la cabeza.

-¿Y… ? ¿Después que sucedió?

-¡Hip!…. mmm…-volvió a agachar la cabeza para evitar que un leve sonrojo se le notara, aunque ya estaba demasiado rojo a causa del alcohol como para que algo así se le fuese a notar.-Pues… mmm…-no estaba seguro de decirlo o no, estaría borracho, pero hay cosas de las que si es consciente y esa era una de ellas.

-¿Pueees…?-le animó a seguir.

-Mmm… me dijo que…

Francia se acercó más a él para poder oírlo mejor, aunque solo hubo silencio durante un largo minuto.

-Ese… idiota…-Inglaterra apretó su baso ya vacío con fuerza.-¡ESE IDIOTA! ¡SE VA A ENTERAR DE LO QUE ES BUENO! ¡PRIMERO ME DEJÓ TIRADO Y AHORA QUEIRE QUE LO PERDONE ASÍ COMO ASÍ! ¡ESO NUNCA!

Y con un muy borracho y enfadado Inglaterra y un sordo… sordísimo Francia llegaron a la casa del británico, dios sabe como.

-Estem… Anglaterre… ¿qué haces?

Inglaterra caminaba con torpeza de un lado a otro, cargando objetos en sus brazos para posarlos luego en una esquina así hasta que de repente se paró y se tiró al suelo empezando a dibujar algo con una tiza ante la mirada extrañada de Francia que no sabía que hacer en aquel momento más que mirarle.

Inglaterra sonrió de una forma demasiado macabra que hizo a Francia retroceder, ¿qué diablos se le pasaba por la cabeza?

-Je, je,je… je… je…. jejejejjejejejejejejejejejje- empezó a reírse el británico mientras con gran lentitud se levantaba del suelo con la vista fijada en el enorme círculo que acababa de dibujar en el suelo de su salón.

-Anglaterre? Qué haces…?-Francia se debatía entre largarse de allí o quedarse quieto para saber como acababa todo.

-Es idiota se va a enterar…. jajajajja… ja… las va a pagar por todo lo que me ha hecho…

Sujetó con fuerza (más bien con toda la fuerza con la que un borracho podría agarar algo) y empezó a recitar unas palabras extrañas con torpeza, parándose para poder leerlas bien. Una luz azulada empezó a recorrer las marcas de la tiza del suelo y luego se iluminaron con más intensidad hasta casi cegar a Francia el cual apenas podía ver la sonrisa de Inglaterra.

-… jaaaa… aa… a…- termino de reír el de ojos verdes después de terminar de recitar aquellas palabras, después de aquello, cayó redondo en el piso.

Francia se le acercó preocupado, a lo mejor le había dado un lapsus así de repente, pero no… estaba durmiendo como un tronco.

-¿Se puede saber… qué hizo…?

A la mañana siguiente Inglaterra tenía el dolor de cabeza más grande del mundo y para el colmo tenían una reunión, al abrir los ojos se encontró con toda su casa patas arriba con una manta tapándole, dolor de espalda y bajo él un emborronado círculo de invocación de los que solo él sabe hacer. Su primera reacción después de todo aquello fue comprobar que estaba entero… después de aquello fue preguntarse que había pasado el día anterior y por último para qué hizo un círculo… ¿invocaría algo? Al girar su cabeza encofró en el suelo su libro de invocaciones abierto, lo cogió y sin cambiar de página leyó para después horrorizarse a sí mismo.

-¡¿Que hice qué?

La página marcada mostraba un conjuro para hacer que una persona sufriera un fuerte accidente y que le dejase secuelas (en verdad sus libros si que son espeluznantes…)

-Oh God… ¿A quien le haría yo esto?… ¡Buscaré como contrarrestarlo!

Se murió cuando leyó que no se podía hacer tal cosa, nada más que se tenía que evitar que el accidente se produjera y ya.

Bien… ahora le quedaba saber a quien le había puesto tan desafortunada suerte, por su cabeza primero pasó Francia… que por cierto, ¿dónde estaba? un pequeño papelito blanco llamó la atención del británico.

-Hablando del rey de Roma…-se dijo leyendo el papelito.

Era de él, sí le explicaba todo lo sucedido del día anterior, pero ni palabra sobre a quien maldijo, arrugó el papel y lo tiró por ahí, ya recogería todo después, ahora tenía que prepararse para ir a la reunión.

De camino allí siguió pensando en candidatos posibles para una maldición suya, pero entonces recordó algo, él y el idiota francés mencionaron a América en un momento dado… tal vez… OH HOLLY S**T! Se apresuró y ahora con más motivos, lo que le faltaba para que se arreglaran las cosas entre ellos, ¿por qué cuando se emborracha hace esas locuras tan grandes?

Irrumpió en la sala de reuniones, América no estaba allí y eso le hizo ponerse tenso-Maldición, maldición, maldición…-se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Todos le miraban extrañados, no comprendían que le sucedía.

-¿Te encuentras bien-aru?-le preguntó China mientras se le acercaba.

-¿Ah? Sí, jajaja, todo bien, todo bien… em… ¿dónde está América?-preguntó con su mejor tono de normalidad.

-No lo sabemos-aru, aún no ha llegado-aru- respondió sintiéndose bien por dentro al ver que las cosas entre esos dos parecían mejorar.

Todos se sentaron en sus sitios esperando al ruidoso de gafas, que empezaba a tardar para angustia de Inglaterra.-Maldición… no debería preocuparme tanto… al fin y al cabo es fuerte… aunque… si le llegase a pasar algo… no… todo estará bien…-

En ese momento el manillar de la puerta giró captando la atención de todos los presentes…

Se acabó el cap xD intentaré escribir el siguen para un poco más tarde o para mañana xD. ¿Les ha gustado? *^* ¿Me pasé con algo? DEJAD REVIEW! (hablando de review *^*U… en un error de los de "tierra trágame" me comenté a mi misma en lugar de otro fic *^*U… no hagáis caso a ese maldito review *^*U… moriré… por ser tan tan tan torpe *^*U)

GRACIAS A : Dark-nesey (tengo el tomatito inspirador al lado de mi ordenador TTwTT) , MyobiXHitachiin (OMG hijos! xDD ¬w¬ claarooo todo se puede xDD jajajaj) , Reiko-honey-kiss-xD (a todos nos cuesta poder ver a un América depre TTwTT eso es algo complicado…) , Saigo no egao (gracias por querer defender a una loca como yo TTwTT) , black12345678 (-w- lo de nuestro Artie es pronto xD creo porque ni yo misma lo se xDDDD) , MiraclePainting (claro que sí *^* humor ante todo! muejejeee? xD) ,KBRoses (no pegues a Artie TTwTT el pobre no tiene la culpa de ser así? xD) , nakatsu-suichi (hacerse el pesado es de lo mejor xD se consiguen muchas cosas owo, ne?)

QUE SEPÁIS QUE VUESTROS REVIEW SON MI FELICIDAD TTwTT os quieroooooo!

Seguid leyendo y dadle una oportunidad a este pertadazo de fic (?) xD gracias por leer y cuidaos todos!


	7. Chapter 7

Y como dije aquí tengo el siguiente cap xDDDD a ver si con este me entra inspiración para el siguiente oso (sip, la inspiración me dio para dos caps xDU pero este a la mitad xD ya inventaré algo xDDDD)

Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen :D

* * *

Capítulo 7:

En ese momento el manillar de la puerta giró captando la atención de todos los presentes, atravesando así la entrada con paso firme América que para alivio del británico estaba en perfecto estado, pero le notaba algo extraño, tal vez por su mirada que se mostraba un tanto más… ¿seria?

-Buenos días todos-saludó formalmente, con un tono de voz normal y sin soltar ninguna estruendosa carcajada, algo iba mal…

-Bu… buenos días…-le respondieron dudosos los demás.

América se acercó a Inglaterra y posó su mano sobre la cabeza de este dedicándole una sonrisa cariñosa llamando así la atención de todos otra vez.

-¿Qué tal te encuentras?-preguntó con suavidad al de ojos verdes.

-Em… ¿Bien?-dudaba en la respuesta, pues la resaca no se le había pasado y su espalda seguía machacada por dormir toda la noche en el suelo.

Y así de repente, sin venir a cuento de nada le plantó un beso en la frente haciéndole sonrojarse levemente para después apartarlo con un brusco empujón, ¡¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? Le miró molesto y por respuesta el otro no se río, como sería normal, si no que siguió con esa sonrisa tan ¿empalagosa? y mirándole con el cariño más grande del mundo, cosa que hizo al otro estremecerse, no soportaba aquello.

-What the hell…?

No terminó de hablar cuando el otro pasó su brazo derecho sobre los hombros del británico atrayéndole así hacia él y captando el doble de la atención que ya había captado desde que había entrado por la puerta, estaba demasiado raro…

Francia se arrimó a ellos tosiendo suave para llamar su atención.

-Eh… Amérique… ¿Comenzamos la reunión?-preguntó con suavidad.

-Claro, cuando queráis-respondió el otro sin soltar al de ojos verdes que empezaba a agobiarse.

-Pero primero suelta a Anglaterre… no querrás ahorgarle, ¿verdad?-dijo señalando a un casi asfixiado Inglaterra.

-Si le suelto se irá con otro, y eso no sería bueno, con todo lo que yo le quiero-soltó como si nada y con toda la seriedad del mundo.

-¿Eh? ¿Irme con otro? ¡¿De qué diablos estás hablando , Idiot?-replicó el otro soltándose del agarre del de gafas.

-¿Cómo que de qué hablo? Está claro, darling…-volvió a decir con un tono serio.

Inglaterra se preocupaba cada vez más por momentos, lo más seguro es que se equivocara al conjurar la maldición (por suerte…) y acabaría haciendo vete tú a saber qué parida.

-D-d-d-d-d-d-d-darling…?-dijo Inglaterra con una gran, grandiosa dificultad. Nunca en la vida había sido llamado así por el otro ni por nadie.

-Pues claro, eres mío y de nadie más-añadió mientras le abrazaba por detrás.

Los otros tres se apartaron en un rincón para hablar a "escondidas" de ellos aprovechando que el de ojos azules se quedó ensimismado abrazando al otro y el pobre Inglaterra se sumía en una especie de depresión pensando en como solucionar todo, o si no a saber como acabaría todo.

-Yo cada vez entiendo menos-aru…-dijo China mirándoles de reojo.

-Yo creo que están bien-dijo Rusia sonriente.

-Yo opino que esto NO está tan bien…-terminó diciendo Francia mientras se llevaba una mano a la cara al recordar a Inglaterra la noche anterior haciendo el conjuro.-Tenía que haberle parado…

-¿De hacer qué?-preguntó curioso Rusia.

-¿Eh? Am… de nada, cosas mías… je…

-Cuéntanos todo-aru-pidió China.

Suspiró, parecía que no había más remedio que contarles y así hizo. Al final la junta dejó de ser junta para ser "hora del cotilleo" para unos y "hora de reflexión" para otro, y cuando la junta se dio por terminada, Francia, China y Rusia abandonaron la sala sonrientes dejando a los otros dos solos.

América se había sentado en una silla (tras haber sido separado del abrazo por enésima vez) y miraba a Inglaterra mientras este daba vueltas en círculos pensando en una solución para algo que no sabía que había echo.

-Gooooood… ¿qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué puedo hacer?-se repetía una y otra vez.

En una de esas América rió suave captando la atención del britano que le miró extrañado.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿qué te hace tanta gracia?-le espetó muy molesto.

-Que te ves muy lindo así-sonrió.

No sabía porque, si por la ira (y la rabia) o por la vergüenza que sintió por esas palabras enrojeció de nuevo y harto de eso decidió acabar con todo en ese momento. Con un movimiento brusco tiró del brazo del de gafas arrastrándole de allí y llebándole hasta su casa sin dar explicaciones, las cuales no para de pedir el otro añadiéndole palabras cariñosas o pegajosas cosa que no le esta gustando a británico que en ocasiones le callaba gritándole el primer insulto que se le pasara por la cabeza, pero eso sólo servía para que el otro dijera lo monísimo que se veía de esa forma, de un momento a otro estaba seguro de no poder controlarlo y pegarle, dejarle inconsciente y llebarlo callandito todo el camino, pero mejor contenerse...

Después de un largo, larguísimo camino para Inglaterra entraron en su casa, con otro tirón del brazo le metió dentro de la casa y cerró la puerta con llave, el de ojos azules le miró extrañado, pero no sin aquellas sonrisa y mirada que le estremecían.

-What happen…? ¿Por qué estamos en tu casa?-preguntó confundido América.

-Tú solo calla y ponte ahí-decía el otro mientras señalaba el círculo medio borrado del suelo.

-¿Para qué, darling?

El colmo.

-¡DEJA DE DECIRME DARLING Y PONTE AHÍ!-le soltó muy molesto mientras le empujaba hasta el centro del círculo.

-¿Me vas ha hacer algo raro? Oh cielo, que malo eres conmigo, con todo lo que te amo-volvió a sonreír.

Si eso hubiese sido una broma pesada por parte del de gafas ya estaría carcajeando sin poder parar por la expresión tan extraña que Inglaterra puso en ese momento, pero estaba más que claro que algo le había hecho y lo solucionaría ya, aquello era desesperante, no pensaba soportarlo más con aquella aptitud tan pegajosa.

Después de situarle allí se puso a buscar por el suelo el libro de invocaciones, el cual entre el desorden no podía encontrar, pero gracias al "bendito" destino encontró, lo agarró con las dos manos y luego le dio una rápida hojeada hasta dar con lo que buscaba. Ahí estaba el conjuro, el cual consistía en lo siguiente: Si al realizarlo sobre la persona esta mostraba al 100% sus sentimientos más profundos y contenidos por el otro daría como resultado lo que ahora tenía ante sus ojos, estaba más que claro que el pobre estaba muy, ¿qué muy…? Enamoradísimo de él y en el fondo se sentía culpable por hacerle reprimirlos… pero ahora se estaba desahogando de lo lindo, fijo, fijo…

Se levantó del suelo y se acercó a América despacio leyendo todo lo que había con respecto a esa especie de "maldición" al final no ponía como contrarrestaría… -Ya van dos que no se solucionan con magia… estos libros están defectuosos… seguro…-pensó molesto el británico.

Para contrarrestar el hechizo sólo tenía que esperar a que se pasara el efecto, el cual duraría sobre cosa de…

-¡¿Una semana?-gritó mientras notaba como el corazón se le saldría de un momento a otro por la boca.-N-no… no puede ser… t-tiene que haber otra forma…-empezó a pasar hojas torpemente en busca de otra solución inexistente.

Tan sumido estaba en aquel problema que apenas notó que América le abrazaba por la espalda e intentaba besarle la mejilla, cosa que impidió antes de que cumpliera tal propósito.

-Darling, no seas así-dijo con un tono ñoño.

-¡No te acerques o te tiro…! te tiro… ¡El libro! ¡Te tiro el libro como te me acerques más de la cuenta!-gritó alejándose y elevando el libro sobre su cabeza.-¡Recuerda que una vez te golpeé con la lámpara! ¡Puedo hacerlo con el libro!-siguió intentando que su tono sonara lo más amenazador posible, pero solo causó una sonrisa en el otro.

-Pero fue por error… además-su voz se hizo más grave de repente.-Tú nunca me haría daño, porque también me quieres, ¿verdad?-se le empezó a acercar mirándole de forma seductora haciendo retroceder a Inglaterra.

-¡Que no te acerques! ¡¿No me has oído?

-Je, je… no seas cruel conmigo… te amo tanto Arthur…

Arthur… nadie solía llamarle así y tampoco nadie sabía todo lo que le gustaba que le llamaran por su nombre, por lo que en ese momento bajó el libro.

-¿Cómo…?

-Siempre te quejas porque todos se olvidan de tu verdadero nombre… y deduzco porque es que deseas que alguien lo haga-se quedó a centímetros de él.-¿No quieres que te llame así… Arthur?

Se quedó estático, aquellas palabras le pillaron de improvisto y no le dio el tiempo suficiente para enterarse de que a unos milímetro de su boca estaba la del otro y cada vez la distancia se acortaba más y más…

ZAS!

Eso fue lo último sonido que escuchó América antes de perder la consciencia y caer al piso.

Aquella semana pintaba larga… muuuuy larga para desgracia de Inglaterra el cual tras golpear con el libro en la cabeza al otro se sentó en el suelo con la respiración agitada.-Maldita sea… siempre haciéndomelo todo difícil…-pensó tras coger aire y (por cuestiones de seguridad encerrarse con llave en su habitación. Primero encerrado en su casa por culpa del idiota, y ahora encerrado en su habitación por culpa de tan profundos y reprimidos sentimientos del mismo idiota, de verdad que siempre le hizo las cosas el doble de difíciles, no sabe si por llamar su atención o si es solo por fastidiar al prójimo… y si es así lo está consiguiendo.

Tumbado en su cama pudo escuchar ruidos que provenían de la escalera, eran pasos.

-Seguro que el idiota despertó ya…-se dijo así mismo mirando la rendija de debajo de la puerta.

Los pasos se pararon justo delante de la puerta, el manillar giró, pero en vano, cerrar con llave estuvo bien… tal vez.

-Darling? ¿Estás despierto?-preguntó con extrema suavidad el otro.

Inglaterra no dijo nada, si no le respondía se iría y le dejaría solo, y lo mejor en esos momentos era eso.

-Daaarliiiing?-insistió.-…Bueno… pues… dulces sueños-dijo añadiendo ese tono tan tan tan malditamente ñoño que esperaba que no usara el verdadero América nunca, y ahora que lo pensaba, echaba de menos al verdadero América, al ruidoso y egocéntrico herró… agitó su cabeza,mejor dormirse… sería lo mejor.

A la mañana siguiente los rallos del sol que se colaban por la ventana y le daban en la cara le hicieron abrir los ojos, despacio, con sueño. Se sentó en su cama y frotó con suavidad sus párpados, entonces recordó que por su casa rondaba el América ñoño como él había decidido apodarle, por lo que abrió la puerta girando la llave despacio haciendo el menor ruido posible, y al abrir se desplomó en el suelo un dormidísimo América que por el golpe abrió los ojos.

-Good morning darling Artie…-le saludó estirándose en el suelo.

-Good morning, ¿se puede saber que hacía ahí dormido?-preguntó con gran curiosidad Inglaterra.

-Pues…-se frotó los ojos por debajo de la gafas.-Como debiste dormirte y cerraste por dentro, con tal de no arrancar la cerradura (que puedo) me senté apoyado contra la puerta para dormir lo más cerca posible de tí -terminó diciendo con una cariñosa sonrisa.

Le dejó sin palabras, se cruzó de brazos y soltó un largo suspiro.

-Anda… baja a la cocina, prepararé algo para desayunar…

En ese momento espera escuchar la típica queja de desagrado que América solía soltar cada vez que le decía de preparar la comida, pero por el contrario no escuchó nada para luego escuchar:

-Me muero de ganas por que me cocines algo, sea lo que sea y salga como salga lo comeré con gusto.

Bien, eso le desorientó y con una graciosa mueca de extrañeza le miró, ya que no estaba seguro de si aquello iba con segundas, pero lo dejó estar y bajó las escaleras siendo seguido por el otro hasta llegar a la cocina, donde ya con todos los ingredientes fuera se puso a cocinar algo.

-¿Quieres que te ayude, darling?-se ofreció el de gafas mientras le miraba sonriente.

-No, y deja de decirme así, me molesta.

-¿Porqué?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-Porque sí, déjalo.

-Pero con lo bonito que queda decirte así, mi darliiiingg!-exclamó sonando más al América de siempre y haciéndole tener esperanzas al otro de que esta tragedia acabaría pronto.-¿No crees, Artie? My sweet, Artie?

Vale… falsa alarma, estaba demasiado empalagoso, y con tal de hacerle callar le metió en la boca una galleta que estaba sobre un cuenco de la encimera.

-Come y calla-le dijo volviendo así a su trabajo en la cocina.

Durante la próxima semana a el pobre e inocente Inglaterra le tocaría soportar a la cosa más pegajosa, ñoña y pasteleas del mundo, de verdas que prefería mil veces a guantar al ruidoso América de siempre que al ñoño de ahora…

-Por favor… que esto pase rápidooo-se dijo así mismo sin que el otro se entrara.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capítulo xDDDD les ha gustado? De verdad? *^*

Gracias a todas las fantásticas personitas que les dio tiempo de comentar el capítulo anterior antes de actualizar xD espero que sigáis leyendo esta historia *^* me hace feliz ver que las cosas locas que se me ocurren gusten a otras personas xDDDDDD

PLEASEEEE DEJAD REVIEWWW! w si queréis dejarme ideas soy toda ojos para leerlas *w* con mucho gusto lo haré.

Gracias!


	8. Chapter 8

Y aquí traigo otro capítulo más yaaaaaaay! tres capítulos seguidos! xDDDDDD no me lo puedo creer, la inspiración la recobréeee! xDD bieeeeeen! ahora nos toca aguantar las semanas una a una o esa es mi primera idea xDu aunque a lo mejor al final el capitulo no me salí así O.o … da igual xD el caso es que tenga sentido y esté hecho xDDDD (y entretenga, que si no… *^*)

Ni Hetalia ni sus personages me pertenecen xD

* * *

Capítulo 8

Después de desayunar, por cierto de forma muy tranquila, aprovechando que aquel sería un día libre, Inglaterra decidió ordenar su desastre de salón, se arremangó y se agachó al lado de un montoncito de cosas, América le miró.

-¿Necesitas ayuda, my darling?-preguntó con cariño.

-¡¿Eh? N-no… no hace falta, puedo yo solo-respondió sorprendido, la verdad esque le había asustado.

América se acercó a él y se agachó a su lado recogiendo algunos objetos.

-Te he dicho que no hace falta que me ayudes…-repitió ya molesto.

-Y yo insisto en ayudarte, cielo.

Silencio, si tanto insistía no le diría que no, además de que aunque le dijera no lo haría de todas formas…

Estuvieron colocando todo en su sitio, y gracias a la ayuda acabó antes de lo previsto dejando así toda la tarde libre.

-Perfecto-decía triunfador Inglaterra llevándose las manos a la cintura.-Ahora tenemos el día entero libre.

-Qué alegría oír eso-añadió el de ojos azules abrazándole por detrás.-¿Qué podríamos hacer?

-¿Eh? Pues…-se soltó del abrazo- Tú puedes quedarte aquí… si quieres, creo que tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas…-recordó una pequeña lista de recados que dejó en un corcho de la cocina.

-Te acompañaré-sonrió dulcemente.

-No… quédate aquí…-puso sus manos en los hombros del otro.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso mi presencia te molesta?-dijo el otro con un tono melancólico.

-¿E-eh?N-no es eso… no me molestas solo que…

-Entonces, ¿por qué no puedo ir contigo?-cortó de repente.

-Em… verás…-pensó en la excusa perfecta, pero no encontró nada de eso quedándose en silencio unos instantes bajo la mirada atenta del otro.

-Está bien… lo entiendo…

Se sorprendió por ese comentario y le miró.

-Tú no me quieres… no merezco seguir viviendo…

En ese momento el de ojos verdes le iba a decir algo, pero no le dio tiempo ya que el americano salió corriendo hasta el piso de arriba y se metió en el baño. Inglaterra le siguió y se paró donde la puerta del baño.

-¿América?-preguntó preocupado.-¿Pasa algo?

No se escuchó nada y eso le preocupó, intentó abrir la puerta, pero parecía estar atascado, siguió intentando abrir.

-¡América, déjate de tonterías y abre!

Sin respuesta.

-¡ABREEEEE!-gritó.

Y siguió sin abrirse la puerta, entonces la puerta se abrió desatascándose, y cuando abrió se encontró a América hundiendo su cabeza en el lavamanos lleno de agua.

-¡AAAAAAAAAH! ¡IDIOTA! ¡SACA LA CABEZA DE AHÍ!-le gritó a pleno pulmón mientras se acercaba a él a toda velocidad y tiraba de sus hombros para sacarle la cabeza del agua.

América empezó a toser para después mirar a Inglaterra, el cual parecía no solo molesto si no también preocupado.

-¡IDIOTA! ¿¡Se puede saber que tratabas de hacer?-le volvió a gritar.

-*cof* ¿Está…*cof* claro, no? *cof, cof*-respondió con dificultad, ahora se estaba ahogando de tanto toser.

-¡Aaah! No hables, venga, venga-le empezó a dar golpecitos en la espalda.

Cuando parecía más recuperado volvió a preguntar.

-¿Se puede saber porqué hacías eso?-le recriminó un tanto menos molesto.

-Pues… como no me querías y parecía serte un estorbo… simplemente decidí apartarme de tu camino… no quiero que nada ni nadie te moleste-respondió como si se tratara de la cosa más normal del mundo.

Este América era muy preocupante, demasiado, aunque las locuras seguían siendo las mismas pero con otro calibre.

-De verdad… que no tienes caso… idiot…

América le sonrió y le volvió a abrazar, pero esta vez no hubo empujón, ni golpes ni nada, simplemente se dejó.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a hacer eso… si no te odiaré por siempre-dicho eso, el británico cerró los ojos y suspiró, aquel abrazo no le estaba sentando mal, al fin y al cabo.

Esa misma tarde los dos salieron a la ciudad a hacer los recados, por el camino América le agarró la mano a Inglaterra sobre diez veces o así en las cuales el otro se soltó del agarre, mientras le decía que nada de eso, no eran novios ni nada por el estilo, a lo que el otro respondía asintiendo sonriente, como si no entendiera lo que el otro le decía. Entraron al supermercado.

-Bien… veamos…-decía el de ojos verdes mientras caminaba sujetando el carrito de la compra y mirando la nota.

Se paró delante de un estante con varios tipos de detergentes, y tras coger uno se dio cuenta de que América había desaparecido…

-¿Dónde diablos…?-no le dio tiempo a terminar cuando el otro apareció detrás suyo asustándole.-¡Ah! … ¿D-dónde estabas…?

-… ¿Estabas preocupado, Arthur?-preguntó con una sonrisa evadiendo el tema principal.

-O-oye no me cambies de tema, ¿dónde estabas?-dijo molesto.

-Mira lo que encontré-le enseñó un juego de tazas blancas con un rotulador negro cada una, parecía ser típico objeto de parejita.

-Deja eso donde lo encontraste, anda…-dijo suspirando Inglaterra.

-No, esto es para los dos, pienso dejarte mensajeros en tu taza todos los días-puso las dos tazas en el carrito.

-En fin…-suspiró dándose por vencido, de nuevo. Tanto no había cambiado al fin y al cabo.

Después de que acabaron de hacer las compras, los dos salieron cargados con bolsas, más bien era América el que salía cargado con tres bolsas mientras Inglaterra cargaba una.

-Puedo yo con ello… trae aquí-dijo el de ojos verdes intentando coger la tercera bolsa.

-No, yo cargaré con ello, tú estás débil…-contestó el de gafas apartando la bolsa del alcance del británico.

-¿Débil…? ¡¿Débil? ¡¿Cómo que débil, idiota? ¿¡ACASO NO FUE SUFICIENTE CON EL LIBRO Y LA LÁMPARA QUE AHORA QUIERES MÁS!-le gritó furioso alzando la bolsa de la compra de modo amenazador.

-Vale, vale, no hay porqué ponerse así, je, je… toomaa…-le dio la bolsa al británico.

Los dos siguieron avanzando hasta la casa del británico, donde dejaron las bolsas de la compra encima de la mesa de la cocina.

-Salgamos a tomar algo-propuso el americano sonriente.

La propuesta no era mala, pero aquello sería como una cita para los dos y le parecería raro, al menos eso fue lo que el de ojos verdes pensó.

-No se yo…-respondió dudoso.

-Venga, lo pasaremos bien, recuerda que no me pienso rendir.

Entendió enseguida, lo que el idiota de América quería era conquistarle como fuera, así que no le quedó otra más que aceptar, le había rechazado una vez, ahora el de gafas necesitaba otra oportunidad.

-Vale, está bien, vayamos…-se rindió por tercera vez.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y suspiró -God… me estoy volviendo un blando con él…-pensó.

-Bien, pues vamos ahora, venga-dijo animado el americano agarrando por la muñeca al otro y saliendo los dos de la casa en dirección a una cafetería, y aunque pareciera mentira los dos pasaron una tarde muy agradable, a pesar de que el británico se pasara todo el día pensando en que hubiera sucedido si el América de siempre estuviera ahí y no su versión ñoña, cosa que a él se le hacía raro, últimamente pensaba demasiado en ese América, a pesar de tenerle ahí… ¿le estaba hachando de menos?

Llegaron a la casa ya de noche y tras colocar las compras, los dos se sentaron a la mesa a escribir en las tazas.

-Escríbeme algo profundo, Artie-le dijo.

-¿Algo profundo? …-se puso a escribir en la taza y el de gafas se acercó a mirar.

-… ¿Idiot? Je, je, je… típico de tí…-rió suave.

La verdad es que Inglaterra nunca le había dicho nada bonito a él, nada que más que cuando era un niño pequeño, desde el día en que se independizó… nunca más se hablaron como antes.

-Any problema?-preguntó clavando sus ojos verdes en el otro.

-No… toma-le pasó la otra taza para que lo leyera y le dejó de piedra.

-… Améri…

-¡Hasta mañana! ¡Dormiré en el sofá, darling!-dicho eso besó su mejilla y se apresuró a tumbarse en el sofá.

Sus mejillas se encendieron un poco y no apartó su vista de lo que en la taza le había escrito.

_**"Love me"**_

Así de simple, algo tan corto, dos palabras, esas bastaron para hacer que el de ojos verdes no pudiera dormir pensando en la de cosas que se a perdido en su vida por no aprovechar todos y cada uno de los momentos que pasó junto al idiota, idiota, idiota americano…

Solo quedaban seis días para que volviera a ser el de antes…

* * *

Capítulo terminado xD tal vez un poco corto pero bueno… ahora sí, ya no se que hacer para el día siguiente xDD así que por favor no olvidéis dar ideas de todo tipo (?) xDDD Muchísimas gracias a todas las que me habéis dejado review! w sois geniales!

Antes de despedirme tengo que decir que probablemente me ponga a escribir un nuevo fic (de Usa x Uk, como no XDU) así que estad atentos! *^*

Dejad review TTwTT vivo de la felicidad que me traen todos y cada uno de ellos...


	9. Chapter 9

Buenas! Siento haber tardado en el siguiente cap… últimamente estoy un poco depre… D: pero bueno… siento decir de antemano que no creo que actualice Guardian Angel… D: sorry! de verdad que lo siento…

Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen…

* * *

Capítulo 9

Aquella mañana comenzó como la anterior, exactamente igual, se encontró al de gafas sentado en el suelo pegado a su puerta, le dijo cuanto lo quería, desayunaron y después… después… aquello ya cambiaba…

-¿Qué podríamos hacer hoy?-se quedó pensativo América.

El otro le miró antes de darle un sorbo a su segundo té de la mañana.

-Mejor nos quedamos en casa…-insistió por segunda vez aquel día.

-Venga… vayamos juntos a dar una vuelta… ayer lo pasamos bien, ¿por qué tendría que ser distinto?-le dijo casi suplicante más que convenciéndole y mirándole a los ojos fijamente.

-He dicho que… uuff… no me mires así maldita sea-Inglaterra apartó la vista.

-… Cierto… es verdad que no me quieres…-América se levantó de su silla y se dispuso a salir de la cocina a paso lento.

-¿Eso a qué viene?-vio como se iba y se puso en pie.-¿A dónde vas ahora?

-A algún sitio donde ya no te duela más el que te digan "te amo" y tú no correspondas-soltó de forma trágica con una mirada muerta y acto seguido se fue escaleras arriba.

-Oh God… esto es peor que aguantar al de siempre…-se palmeó la cara y le siguió corriendo.

Como no acabó delante de la puerta del baño, efectivamente se había vuelto a encerrar allí… como la mañana anterior.

-¡Abre… la maldita… puerta!-le gritó mientras contenía las ganas de matarlo él mismo.

-¡NO!-se pudo escuchar desde afuera.-¡No quiero que sufras por mi culpa!

-¡¿Pero qué películas te montas tú solo? Idiot! ¡Abre esa puerta ahora mismo!-empezó a perder la paciencia, aquello le hizo pensar que volvía a ser el de antes… maldita sea… deja de pensar eso una y otra vez… ese idiot se va a matar y yo pensando en… bueno… visto así también pienso en él… se sacudió la cabeza por entretenerse de forma tan tonta y empezó a empujar la puerta como el otro día. Le dio un golpe… y otro… y otro… PLAS! pudo escuchar dentro, y la puerta cedió permitiéndole ver la patética escena que protagonizaba el americano. Se encontraba sentado en la bañera, sus piernas fuera de esta, la corbata puesta al revés y atada por el otro extremo a la barra de las cortinas de la bañera.

-P-pe… pero…-a Inglaterra las palabras no le salían, ¡¿Qué puñetas pasaba por la cabeza de ese loco?

-Ugh…-el de ojos azules se llevó un mano a la cabeza y colocó sus gafas.-Parece que… no funcionó…

-¡¿CÓMO IBA A FUNCIONAR? ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE INTENTABAS, IMBÉCIL?-le gritó a pleno pulmón mientras el otro cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

Sin moverse de su sitio, América le miró y sonrió tiernamente.

-Intentava… em… ahorcarme… pero lo hacía por tí-y a todas estas palabras le añadió una sonrisa.

-De verdad… estás muy mal… no… con esto acabo ahora-dicho aquello bajó las escaleras a gran velocidad y rebuscó en el salón su libro de magia, siguiendo en su mente la posibilidad de poder hacer algo, pensar que tendría que aguantar lo mismo todas las santas mañanas aquel panorama hacía que le entraran ganas de ahorcarse él mismo.

Pasó las páginas a gran velocidad, buscando poder cambiar algo con otro hechizo parecido al que ya poseía su americano… un momento, "¿su?" ¿cuándo empezó a ser "su" americano? Y con eso volvió a agitar la cabeza.

-Artie… ¿qué haces? ¿Estás enfadado?-escuchó la voz del otro a sus espaldas pero no se giró para mirarle y siguió ojeando el libro.-Oye… venga no te pongas así… solo quiero que… mm…-su tono fue bajando y al final decidió callarse, tal vez le pedía demasiado, lo mejor era darle tiempo.

Cerró el libro y suspiró molesto para luego dejarlo en sus sitio, nada, nada haría que aquella situación fuese a mejor y tampoco podía andar manipulando a el american idiot todo el tiempo. Se giró hacia él y forzó una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón… lo mejor será que salgamos.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-se ilusionó el otro que se acercó a Inglaterra.

-Sí, mejor demos una vuelta tomemos un poco de aire y…-sin poder terminar de hablar el otro lo apresó entre sus brazos y lo estrujó con fuerza.

El británico no entendió muy bien a que vino aquello, pero le daba lo mismo mientras no intentara suicidarse de forma idiota.

Dicho y echo, esa misma tarde salieron a dar un paseo tranquilo, como amigos (o eso pretendía el de ojos verdes) pero era imposible evitar que el americano agarra su mano repetidas veces por muchas más que fueran las que se soltara el británico, y ante el gesto América sonreía… vamos, que no iban a ninguna parte.

En un momento dado pasaron delante de un cine haciendo que los dos se pararan allí delante.

-Arthur, veamos una película juntos-le pidió tirando de su mano, la cual había sujetado por decimoquinta vez en menos de un minuto.

-Está bien, entremos-respondió resignado, lo mejor sería seguirle la corriente, pero sin pasarse.

Los dos se acercaron a la taquilla, el británico esperaba que su "acompañante" pidiese entradas para una película de miedo o de algo de extraterrestres o vete tú a saber que cosa rara, pero no fue así para su sorpresa, escogió una película romántica, en ese momento Inglaterra no supo que hubiese sido mejor.

Los dos entraron y después de pedir unas palomitas y un refresco para dos (América deseaba que fuese para los dos, bendita paciencia) se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos, y allí esperaron a que la película comenzara mientras entraba más y más gente, la mayoría eran parejas jóvenes, pocos adultos o grupos de amigas quinceañeras.

-Bueeno… -dijo de repente el británico.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó con preocupación el de gafas al mismo tiempo que se giraba para mirarle.

-¿Eh? No, no pasa nada…-la verdad es que él quería decir algo, para que no estuvieran tanto en silencio, el anterior América no paraba nunca de hablar y se había acostumbrado a aquello, no se le daba bien iniciar conversación ahora que lo pensaba.

Notó como el americano tomaba su mano nuevamente y la sujetaba con cariño, Inglaterra le miró y no dijo nada ni se soltó del agarre, si no que dejó que lo hiciera, cosa extraña, estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a aquello.

Las luces se apagaron dando así inicio a los trailers de las nuevas películas que para su preocupación eran todas, absolutamente todas, románticas, de amores imposibles, de problemas de parejas, de amigos de la infancia que se quieren y de muchas otras cosas más de las que se puede sacar algo romántico, Inglaterra miró de reojo a América, él tenía algo que ver… bueno… él ayudado por su fallo mágico. Volvió a dirigir su mirada a la enorme pantalla en la cual estaba a punto de ser proyectado el inicio de la película y en ese momento el de ojos verdes notó a alguien sentarse a su lado, al principio lo ignoró por completo, per después se empezó a sentir observado hacíendole girarse molesto para encontrarse con ciertos ojos azules muy conocidos… demasiado…

-¿Francis? ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó extrañado.

Al oír el nombre "Francis" América giró la cabeza despacio y sonriente, empezando porque no le gustaba que "su Arthur" llamase por su nombre al otro tipo.

-Ja, ja, ja que casualidad mon ami-le respondió el francés sonriente.-Veo que estás bien acompañado-dijo entonces al ver asomarse por un lado al americano con una extraña sonrisa.

-Buenas…-dijo como saludo América mientras soltaba la mano del británico y pasaba el brazo por los hombros de este recibiendo una mirada de molestia por parte del mismo.

-¿Me vas a decir qué pintas tú aquí? ¿Esperas a algún ligue o algo?-le preguntó medio molesto Inglaterra.

-Non… simplemente me pasaba por aquí-resolvió con una sonrisa.

-SIlencio, la película empezó ya-le espetó el molesto americano atrayendo más hacia él al británico y mirando a la pantalla.

-Oui, oui…

Los tres se quedaron mirando la pantalla sin saber que en realidad si Francia estaba allí era por el simple hecho de que los había visto paseando por la calle y decidió seguirles sin caer en la cuenta de que tanto China como Rusia (a pesar de que el interesado solo fuera China, Rusia solo se metió en el saco) se morían de ganas por saber como podría acabar aquello, por lo que les comunicó todo por móvil y los tres les estuvieron siguiendo hasta llegar allí, sí, China y Rusia estaban escondido unas butacas más atrás y Francia era el espía.

La película transcurría con… em… ¿normalidad? A América poco le faltaba para mandarle sentarse en sus rodillas a Inglaterra mientras este se veía agobiado por el agarre del americano y Francia simplemente recibía órdenes por su móvil, el cual estaba sin sonido, por parte de China y Rusia que los miraban atentamente. Aquello sí que era un panorama extraño, pero la demás gente ignoraba por completo la escena ya que estaban entretenidos con la película, la cual trataba de un trío amoroso entre la chica, su mejor amigo y su vecino ligón, cosa que llamó la atención del británico.

En un momento determinado en el que el vecino besa a la chica Francia recibió un mensaje en el que le pedían que cogiera la mano del británico para ver que pasaba, de verdad querían que muriera, a saber como sería la reacción del americano y eso precisamente era lo que los otros querían saber, y así hizo, agarró la mano izquierda del de ojos verdes en ese momento y recibiendo una mirada extrañada de Inglaterra (y para qué nos vamos a engañar también molesta) y por parte de América, que se había enterado, una asesina. Francia decidió soltar al ver aquella reacción y seguir atento a los mensajes.

En otra escena aparece la chica llorando desconsoladamente porque ambos chicos se habían peleado por ella y se sentía mal porque los dos acabaron heridos por su culpa, en ese momento a Inglaterra se le encogió el corazón por la pobre chica.

Más adelante el amigo le hace ver que todo está bien que ella no fue la culpable de nada y que aceptará la que sea la decisión de ella y que esperará todo el tiempo que haga falta (insertar palabras que llegan al corazón por favor… gracias), a los tres chicos se les querían saltar las lágrimas pero se querían hacer los fuertes, por lo que se tragaron el nudo en la garganta y siguieron mirando la pantalla completamente enganchados a la trama.

El final de la película fue algo que les puso nerviosos a los tres, América tenía ya en su mente como terminaría aquello, se iría con el vecino, porque a pesar de todo fue el más cariñoso de los dos con ella, pero el otro también tenía posibilidades… mmm… en la cabeza de Inglaterra extrañamente se veía él en el papel de la chica (por mucho que le disgustase aquello) pensando en los pros y contras del amigo, porque nadie es perfecto pero esas pequeñas imperfecciones son las que uno más quiere y hecha de menos, ¿veras? Y por la cabeza de Francia solo pasaba que acabara ya aquello pronto, e habían obligado a cogerle la mano al británico, a comentar la película con susurros en el oído, a que se arrimara más a él, todos con el mismo resultado… la mirada más aterradora del mundo… tal vez.

La película tocaba a su fin la chica estaba nerviosa de nuevo los dos chicos se habían peleado y aquello parecía ir peores y en un momento dado a todos en la sala les dio un vuelco en el corazón al ver como la chica era atropellada por un coche en el intento de que pararan, Inglaterra se llevó las manos al acata, América se quedó mudo, Francia igual, nadie esperaba aquello, y poco después, a unos minutos de acabar todo… la chica moría en el hospital tras empezar a confesar que les quería demasiado a los dos y que había decidido no eriales nunca…. bla bla bla… y que su corazón siempre había amado a… el pitido anunciaba el final de la chica y con ello y un par de cosas más y palabras de ambos chicos se daba por finalizada la película.

-God… que final más… ¿Artie? ¿Estás bien?-preguntó América alarmado mientras tomaba por los hombros al de ojos verdes que estaba llorando.

-¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué tuvo que acabar así…? No pudo decir lo que sentía…-empezó a decir secándose las lágrimas de la cara, al parecer la película le caló hondo.

Francia que les observaba se levantó de su sitio y tomando de la mano al británico le hizo levantarse.

-Sécate esas lágrimas Anglaterre es sólo una película…

-Ya, pero…

Sin poder terminar de hablar recibió un abrazo por parte del francés que hizo al otro enfadarse de sobre manera, haciendo que los dos se apartaran empujando a Francia de malas maneras y mirándole demasiado mal para gusto de todos.

-No le toques…-le dijo furioso.

-V-Vale… tranquilo…-dijo este sorprendido y levantando las manos.

América e Inglaterra se fueron de allí cuando llegaron a la casa del británico este había pasado de estar triste a estar enfadado.

-Por última vez, ¡¿por qué te pones así? ¡Por una vez que no hace nada tú le tratas así!-le gritó mientras subía su habitación tras cerrar la puerta de la entrada con un fuerte portazo.

Aunque sonase extraño,sí, estaba defendiendo al wine bastard.

-No quiero que otro esté tan cerca de tí-respondió serio el americano siguiendo el paso del otro y entrando con él en la habitación.

-¡Ya estamos otra vez con eso! Fuck… deja de ser tan… tan… AGH! ¡Deja de ser así y punto!-le gritó de nuevo cerrando los ojos.

-No… porque no puedo ver como otro si puede acercarse tanto a tí y yo no…

Silencio, los dos se miraron sin decir nada y fue en ese momento cuando América con mucha delicadeza hizo que el otro acabase sentado en la cama.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué haces?-preguntó esperando una respuesta y mirando extrañado.

-Arthur… eres mío… soy el único que te quiere más… y te lo voy a demostrar…

Dicho aquello intentó plantarle un beso en los labios sin conseguir nada, simplemente que el otro intentara salir de la cama.

-América, estate quieto, no hagas cosas raras-le medio suplicó apartándole con las manos.-Si sigues así volveré a recurrir a un golpe…

El americano rió con suavidad y besó el cuello del británico haciendo que se sonrojara e intentara quitarle de encima ahora con más urgencia, y justo en ese momento sus queridas hadas aparecieron.

-¡Ayuda!-les gritó mientras intentaba, en vano, evitar que América besara su cuello con más intensidad y fuese bajando por este poco a poco.

Sus queridas hadas al ver la escena empezaron a tirar del pelo del americano, cosa que no sirvió de nada, más bien es que ni si quiera se enteró de que tiraban de su pelo, en ese momento una de ellas voló rápidamente hacia la estantería de la habitación y cogió una figura de cerámica, la agarró con sus pequeñas manos y poniendo mucha fuerza en levantar aquello hasta donde estaban los otros dos para luego golpear con la figura la cabeza de América y dejarle KO allí mismo.

Inglaterra se lo quitó de encima las miró.

-God… ya son tres golpes… a este paso cuando vuelva a la normalidad estará mas tonto…-dijo medio traumado por lo que acababa de sucederle.

Ya solo le quedaban cinco días…

* * *

Y otro capítulo mas xD espero que les haya gustado.

Muchas gracias fantastiquísimas queridas y amadas personas que me dejáis review TTwTT me hace feliz leerlos me sacan sonrisas!

Antes de despedirme tengo que decirle a Saigo no egao que lo que pasó es que nuestro querido Artie se equivocó al decir el echizo y le mandó otra "maldición" por así decirlo xDDDu en fin… idas mías jajajajaja… y también decir,Deidi Jeevas, que los de las tazas me lo inventé no creo que se vendan O.o y si es así… me gustaría saber donde!

Ahora sí que se me hace muy tarde xDU (se emocionó al escribir hoy) Muchas gracias a todos lo que leen esto y a los que me dejan review (recordad que leo vuestros hermosos mensajes y como no ideas! recordad me encantan las ideas xDDD ) gracias de todo corazón!


	10. Chapter 10

¡SIENTO LA TARDANZA! *se golpea la cabeza repetidas veces contra la pared* Diooooooossss me retrasé mucho, de verdad que lo siento ¡los exámenes y los temas de historia atrasados me robaron ideas y tiempo! de verdad que lo sientooo, trataré de que este capítulo compense de alguna forma todo el tiempo que tardé en subirlo TT*TT

Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece….

(siento si encuentran palabras que nada tienen que ver en la historia o faltas ortográficas… el programa que tengo cambia las cosas a lo que le da la santa gana o_o …)

* * *

Capítulo 10

A la mañana siguiente tenía dolor de cabeza… de nuevo… él recordaba intentar demostrarle a "su Arthur" todo lo que le quería… o eso pensaba, a lo mejor solo fueron cosas suyas, el caso es que despertó tirado en el suelo de la habitación del británico, y allí no había nadie. Se levantó del suelo despacio acariciando su cabeza en la zona dolorida y se dirigió al piso de abajo donde puso escuchar una voz…

-¿Arthur?-dijo en un tono muy bajo acercándose a la cocina donde el otro se encontraba hablando con el aire… o eso pensaba él, porque en realidad estaba hablando con sus hadas.

-¡¿Pero por qué lo hiciste?-le preguntó por enésima vez una de sus hadas con un tono entre preocupada y molesta, no querían que abusara de su magia.

-Otra vez… estaba borracho…-trató de explicarse consiguiendo que sus hadas se alarmaran más.

-¡Pero deja ya la maldita bebida!-le gritó otra.-¡Por el amor de Dios!¡Siempre haces locuras cuando estás bebido!-seguía gritando alarmada y con un tono recriminante.

-Ya… ya lo sé…-contestaba cabizbajo el británico.

Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes en un ambiente tenso hasta que la tercera hada, que había estado en silencio todo el tiempo, sonrió de lado y decidió hablar.

-Bueno… al menos llegamos en el mejor momento… ¿no?-dijo con su suave voz y en un tono demasiado bajo… sí, ella había sido la que golpeó a Alfred y daba la casualidad de que era también la más tímida… qué cosas, ¿verdad?

Los otros tres suspiraron y asintieron ante las palabras de la tercera, si no hubiesen llegado… ¡hay si no hubiesen llegado! A saber qué cosas le hubiese hecho el americano al pobre Inglaterra.

América asomó su cabeza por la puerta y se quedó mirando a Inglaterra que sentado en su silla no se dio cuenta de la presencia del otra hasta entonces.

-¿Despertaste?-pregunta obvia.-… Em… desayuna algo, tengo que… mmm-se puso algo tenso y se levantó de l¡su silla de golpe mirando a los lados.-Tengo que hacer una cosa en el sótano, ahora vuelvo-apresuradamente se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina y pasó al lado del de gafas que le miró interrogante.

-Arty… ¿pasa algo?-le preguntó siguiéndole con la vista.

-¡Nada en absoluto, jajaja!-forzó una sonrisa siguiendo con su camino.

Y le dejó solo allí.

Bajó apresurado las escaleras que daban al oscuro sótano, sus hadas volaban tras él.

-¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?-preguntó una.

-¿No harás otra locura verdad?-se exaltó otra.

-¿Le tendré que golpear de nuevo? P-por favor di que nooo-musitó la última con gesto preocupado.

Al llegar abajo se paró, cogió aire y se giró hacia las tres que le miraron sin entender anda.

-Tranquilas… no voy hacer ninguna locura ni hará falta volver a golpearle…-se quedó pensativo.-De momento, simplemente bajé a por unas cosas…

Se dio la vuelta hacia una estantería llena de polvo y telarañas.

-Tengo que hacer lo que sea con tal de que no se ponga ñoño conmigo… pues entonces le entretendré con cosas viejas… em- tras echar un vistazo rápido a la estantería vio algo y lo cogió, era un libro con la tapa desgastada de color verde oscuro y letras en dorado.

Las hadas curiosas se acercaron a verlo sorprendiéndose por el libro escogido.

-Empezaré por uno de seres mágicos… así seguro que hará como siempre y se reirá de mí…-la idea dejó de agradarle al recordar lo último, pero si hacía aquello a lo mejor volvía a ser el de antes más rápido.

-¿Y si no sirve de nada?-preguntó un hada posándose en la estantería.

-Pues…-silencio de nuevo.-Le traeré otro libro… o lo que encuentre…

Dicho aquello el hada se encogió de hombros y los cuatro regresaron al piso de arriba en busca del americano que para sorpresa de los tres seguía plantado en el mismo lugar donde le dejaron.

-Qué bien que volviste-sonrió.-¿Qué fuiste a buscar?

-Esto-levantó el libro y sonrió también.-Te haré ver por fin que no estoy loco.

-Es que no eres un loco cualquiera-se acercó al británico.-Eres MI loco.

Inglaterra frunció el ceño y molesto le apartó y se dirigió al salón, mientras que América sonriente le siguió.

Los dos se sentaron en el sofá juntos… tal vez demasiado cerca para gusto del de ojos verdes. Inglaterra abrió el libro despacio y procedió a enseñarle los dibujos y a explicarle con respecto a aquellas criaturas y demás seres, sin conseguir ni una sola palabra como "eso no existe" o "¡son locuras!" por parte del americano, más bien parecía interesarse por el tema.

God… esto va a ser difícil…pensó para sí mismo el británico cerrando el libro de repente.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó preocupado América.

Inglaterra solo negó con la cabeza y se levantó de su sitio.

-¿Y ahora dónde…?

-A por otro libro-cortó antes de dejarle acabar la pregunta al de gafas, volviendo así a dejarle solo arriba.

Minutos después regresó con otro libro más grueso que el anterior, este era una novela que le dejó al americano.

-Leelo-le dijo sin más tendiéndole el libro.

-¿Eh? ¿Y eso por qué?-preguntó extrañando mientras lo cogía.

-Tú lelo…-volvió decir sin más y se sentó en el sofá.

Abrió el libro y pasó las primeras hojas con el título y los agradecimientos e índice y empezó a leer en voz alta el primer capítulo haciendo que el británico le mirara curioso y abriera los ojos de par en par, le estaba leyendo en voz alta… una novela… América… leyendo una novela… Goooood… esto si que estaba mal… sin embargo no le detuvo, le estaba gustando aquello y le dejó continuar.

Sin embargo no se dio cuenta de que los dos pasaron toda la tarde en el salón con la novela, la cual estaba más interesante siendo leída por el de ojos azules que cuando la leyó él por sí mismo. Aquello le hizo pensar, ¿para qué preocuparse porque el otro vuelva? Este América no se ríe de él, no le molesta, no está todo el día fastidiándole… es… es…

-Perfect…-musitó el británico.

Sí, eso era, era perfecto… por así decirlo, pero lo importante era que ya no le hacía "daño", si no que trataba de demostrarle todo su cariño… no, espera, ¿le gustaba que le diera cariño? ¿A él? Venga ya… pero si a él no le gustaba el idiota americano, ¿verdad que no?

Empezó a alarmarse por aquellos pensamientos, encima ahora resulta que tal vez se estaba enamorando de aquel idiota, ¡solo tal vez! ¡No estaba claro!

En ese momento América cerró la novela tras decir un "the end" y miró al otro chico que parecía como ausente, por lo que le posó una mano en la cabeza y acarició sus cabellos haciendo al otro sobresaltarse y mirarle.

-Ya acabé de leer, ¿te sucede algo? Hoy has estado un poco extraño-un tono de preocupación inundó todas sus palabras, y aquello le hizo sentir mal al británico, pero trató de que no se notara.

-No pasa nada, todo está bien-sonrió.

-Oye… esta novela… no me gusta-añadió después quitando su mano de encima de la cabeza de Inglaterra.

-¿Y eso por qué?-preguntó medio molesto, se esperaba que dijera algo como "tus novelas son aburridas".

-Porque… al final la chica y el chico no acaban juntos…-cambió su mirada de dirección fijándola en el fondo de la sala.

Inglaterra le miró sin saber que decirle ni que hacer, simplemente suspiró y se levantó del sofá tomando la novela entre sus manos.

-Es un final abierto… el lector puede pensar lo que quiera que les sucederá después de lo leído...

América le miró interrogante.

-¿Quieres decir que yo puedo imaginarme que acaban juntos y felices?-sonrió.

Aquella sonrisa y esas palabras le hicieron pensar que volvía a ser el de antes, el tono que usaba ya no era el empalagoso, era el infantil que solía poner menudo.

-Sí, si eso es lo que tú quieres… puede terminar así-le devolvió la sonrisa.

Pocas eran las veces que solía hacerlo, sonreír al idiota americano, pero aquellos últimos días era lo que más le llenaba, sonreírle, God… va ser que el desgraciado lo está logrando… Borró su sonrisa enseguida y se llevó la novela.

Al regresar de nuevo junto al de gafas observó que ya era casi de noche, se sorprendió al ver como pasaba el tiempo de rápido.

-El tiempo pasa rápido cuando alguien se lo pasa bien-dijo una de sus hadas sentada en su hombro derecho.

No respondió, simplemente se guardó aquellas palabras que tanta razón tenían, la tarde pasó demasiado rápida aquel día, y lo bueno es que nadie, absolutamente nadie se había dado cuenta de que espiando por fuera de la ventana que daba al salón estaban espiando Francia, China y Rusia… como no el último por razones desconocidas.

-Pero que muermos de gente-aru-susurró China mirando por la ventana.

-Cierto, son unos aburridos, je-apoyó Rusia sonriente.

Francia les miró y suspiró para seguir espiando por la ventana.

-Oui… que se les va a hacer…

Así fue cuando los dos chicos de habla inglesa entraron en la cocina dispuestos a preparar la cena, sí, sí, entre los dos, cosa un tanto extraña.

Tal vez no quiere comer mi comida, como antespensó Inglaterra mientras sacaba los ingredientes de la cena.

Sus hadas se alejaron de la cocina y vieron a los otros tres mirando por la ventana, una de ellas se escondió detrás de las otras dos que la miraron extrañadas.

-…recuerda que no te ven…-aclaró una.

-D-da igual… dan miedo…

Las otras dos se encogieron de hombros.

-Hay que echarles de aquí… no pienso dejar que espíen así a nuestro Arthur ni a Alfred-sentenció decidida la primera.

-Bien, pues… asustémosles-propuso la segunda.

-… ¿Y… s-si les golpeamos?

-NO-respondieron las primeras la unísono.

-Vale, vale…

Se quedaron pensativas.

-Bueno… golpeares al fin y al cabo no es tan mala idea… que parezca un simple accidente-cedió la segunda.

Al final las tres hadas se dirigieron al piso de arriba y abrieron la ventana que estaba justo por encima de los tres "espías" que no apartaban la vista de la ventana de abajo viendo como América e Inglaterra preparaban la cena de forma pacífica, sin gritos, insultos, golpes, etc., y se arrimaron a las macetas las cuales empezaron a empujar despacio, poco a poco, hasta hacer caer una que aterrizó en la cabeza de Francia.

¡PLAF!, se escuchó romper la maceta dejando inconsciente al francés.

-¡Ah!-exclamó China sorprendido.-Francia, ¿estás bien-aru?-preguntó preocupado, pero al ver al otro no responder le hizo preocuparse y con ayuda de Rusia los tres se fueron de allí con intenciones de volver a espiarles para saber más.

Más aliviadas las hadas cerraron la ventana y volvieron junto a los otros dos que ya estaban cenando, la escena para ellas les pareció típica de una pareja por mucho que su Arthur o hubiera negado y renegado, la verdad es que a ellas les gustaba la escena y sonrieron al ver que su Arthur ya no parecía tan triste como antes, por lo que decidieron no molestar más y les dejaron solos, bastante habían hecho ya por hoy.

Después de la tranquila cena América le pidió a Inglaterra que le trajera otra novela para leerla, aquello sí que era extraño, pero el británico no dudó ni un segundo entraerle otra que fuera un poco más animada que la anterior… nada de amores imposibles, esta trataba de magia y que él recordara no había algo de amores…

Se sentaron de nuevo en el sofá y como antes América comenzó la lectura, sin embargo conforme avanzaban los capítulos Inglaterra se dio cuenta de que estaba cambiando cosas… como ya había dicho antes no había nada de amor… pues ahora sí, América se estaba inventando cosas y lo hacía tan bien que apenas se había dado cuenta el de ojos verdes, pero no le interrumpió, es más, quedó con ganas de escuchar más y más… y sin darse cuenta se les había hecho ya tan tarde, los párpados se le hacían pesados obligándole a cerrar los ojos, pero las ganas de saber como continuaba le hacían abrirlos de nuevo, porque esos ojos azules también le agradaban, sí, en realidad le agradaban y se negaba a admitirlo, pero el sueño es difícil de vencer por que en cuestión de segundos se quedó completamente sopa haciéndole apoyar su cabeza sobre el hombro del americano que al notar aquello dejó de leer para mirarle y sonreír.

-Te has quedado dormido…-dijo sabiendo que no habría respuesta.-Así te ves tan dulce…

Sin poder evitarlo acercó su rostro al de Inglaterra y dejó un suave beso en su frente, con aquello le servía. Lo cogió en brazos y lo cargó hasta su habitación donde le dejó encima de la cama y le cubrió con la sábanas para sentarse luego a su lado en el borde de la cama y quedarse así observándole toda la noche. Aquellos momentos eran el mismísimo cielo para él.

Solo quedaban ya cuatro días…

* * *

Bueno… no sé si compensó o no xDU pero de nuevo me estoy quedando sin ideas y de veras agradecería enormemente vuestra colaboración de nuevo, si no os molesta D:

Puf, nunca pensé que este fic me fuese a durar tanto xDDD pensé que serían sobre 7 capis o así xDD y ya son 10! *o* xDDD eso me hace feliz!

También de momento no tengo pensado poner FrUK no me gusta xDU de verdad que no me gusta nada… pero bueh xD si lo tuviese que añadir… *respira hondo* lo haría TT+TT … God…

Por último agradezco a todos los que leis este fic y a los que me dejáis esos grandiosos review que me alegran la vida TTwTT gracias de todo corazón!


	11. Chapter 11

Bueeenaaas a todos! xD volví! Sin ideas pero volví! xD a si que no me hago responsable de cosas sin sentido etc… xDU como dije en anteriores capítulos… no hagáis caso de palabras que nada tienen que ver en el fic o de faltas ortográficas… gracias~ xD

Hetalia no me pertenece TTwTT

* * *

Capítulo 11

A la mañana siguiente despertó echado en su cama cosa que le pareció extraña, se incorporó un poco y miró a su alrededor, allí fue cuando encontró a América tirado en el suelo… dormido.

Le miró unos instantes mientras frotaba su cabeza y se sentaba bien.

-God… como siga durmiendo en el suelo le va dar un terrible dolor de espalda…

Se encogió de hombros y se levantó pasando de largo de él, pero no le dio tiempo a enterarse de que el de gafas le había sujetado del tobillo cuando ya estaba de morros en el suelo. muy molesto se giró a mirarle dispuesto a cantarle las cuarenta por aquello, pero seguía dormido y todo quedó en silencio.

-Hasta en sueños… hace de las suyas…-atinó a decir para romper la incomodes de no haber sonido alguno.

Deshacerse del agarre del americano le era imposible , por más que tratara de soltarse no podía… ¿¡Acaso se había untado la mano de superglu o algo así! "Maldiciioooon… ¡que me suelte ya!" Se comenzaba a esstresar, por lo que sin pensarlo mucho le golpeó con la otra pierna en el estómago… mira, eso sí funcionó.

-¡Ugh!-exclamó dolorido.-¡¿Pero por qué me haces eso Artie?-le miró con carita de niño y con unas lagrimillas asomando por sus ojos, aquello le había dolido, pero nunca lo admitiría.

-Porque no me soltabas la pierna y quiero hacerme el maldito te-le respondió cortante ante lo cual el de ojos azules le soltó en seguida y los dos se levantaron del suelo.

-Jo… ayer estabas tan mono y silencioso-comenzó a hablar el, por apenas unos centímetros, más alto de los dos.

-¡C-cállate!-saltó el británico molesto.-Solo… estaba algo cansado y no me apetecía pelear-trató de poner como excusa, pero estaba más que sabido que no era verdad, estaba comenzando a ceder ante el americano y aquello no le gustaba.

Después de vestirse y de su tranquilo y también largo y silencioso… y por qué no pesado desayuno fue Inglaterra el que decidió hablar.

-Por cierto… gracias por llevarme a la cama anoche…-atrajo la taza de té hacia sí y desviando la mirada un leve, demasiado leve, sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

-Oh-sonrió de forma dulce.-No tienes porqué agradecerme, era lo que tenía que hacer.

-Y… hay una cosa…-apenas le salía la voz, le daba vergüenza preguntar por aquello, pero maldita sea, ¡sentía intriga!-La novela de ayer… ¿cómo terminaba?-preguntó mirándole a los ojos.

-Pues…-se puso pensativo.-La verdad es que no acabé de leerla, si te quedaste dormido no iba a seguir contando para que no te enteraras de lo que sucedía-rió suave.

-Tienes razón-dio otro sorbo.-Esta tarde me acabarás de leer la novela-dijo como si esperara que el otro lo tomara como una especie de castigo pero aquel no fue el resultado, el resultado fue que el otro salió disparado por la novela y con ella en la mano agarró al de cabellos revueltos y tiró de él.

-¿A-adónde me llevas?-preguntó sorprendido por aquella repentina reacción.

-Pues…-se quedó pensativo- vallamos al parque-propuso.

-¡¿Qué?-exclamó el otro aparentemente molesto.

Si hicieran aquello cualquier persona que pasara por allí probablemente los confundiría como una pareja ¡y no quería eso! Para nada… o tal vez… ¿sí?… ¡no, no, no, no! Otra vez estas dudas no.

Y cuando recobró conciencia de todo ya estaba siendo arrastrado fuera de su casa, resignado suspiró y se dejó llevar por el sonriente América hasta alcanzar el parque.

Y allí los dos se sentaron en un banco y el de gafas comenzó con su lectura desde el mismo sitio en que lo habían dejado el otro día. Aquella vez Inglaterra posó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su acompañante y escuchó atentamente imaginando todo lo que decía, le resultaba gracioso y en ocasiones le hacía sonreír o soltar una risita demasiado suave, de verdad que aunque no lo aceptara estaba disfrutando de aquello como nunca… lástima que… este América tenga menos de tres días… aunque… seguro que seguir conviviendo con el de verdad no sería tan diferente de ahora… tal vez…

Toda la magia del momento se vio interrumpida cuando las trías del americano sonaron… hay cosas que no cambian al fin y al cabo.

-¿Vamos a comer algo?-propuso el de gafas mientras cerraba el libro.

El británico suspiró y mientras se levantaba del banco asintió.

-¿Dónde podemos ir a comer?-preguntó esperándose como respuesta una hamburguesería, pero este América era todo sorpresas.

-A un restaurante… no se…-se quedó pensativo mirando a los lados.-¿A ese?-preguntó mientras señalaba un local al fondo del parque, era aceptable y el de ojos verdes aceptó.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia allí sin saber que todavía eran seguidos por China y Rusia… Francia no podría seguirles tal vez en un tiempo, su golpe en la cabeza le dejó demasiado mal, pero le comunicaban todo por móvil, más bien lo hacía China, Rusia todavía no se sabe porqué espía.

Se sentaron en una mesa al fondo del local y tras ser atendidos por un camarero se quedaron solos, uno frente al otro sin saber muy bien qué decirse, aunque el americano se bastaba con mirar a Arthur con una sonrisa dulce, cosa que la otro le ponía de los nervios… literalmente, sus manos estaban temblando y aquello le daba rabia "¿Por qué puñetas tiemblo?"pensó molesto mientras bajaba la vista y posaba las manos encima de la mesa, para intentar que no se notara.

-¿Sucede algo?-América le miraba preocupado.-¿Te encuentras bien?-insistió.

-¡¿Eh?-se exaltó al notar que el otro le tomaba la mano.-S-sí… claro que estoy bien, idiota…-trató de calmar al otro, pero su voz semi temblorosa no ayudaba.

-¿Quieres que volvamos a casa?-volvió a hablar sin soltar la mano de Inglaterra acompañando todo con una mirada cargada en preocupación.

-No… en serio que estoy bien, no me pasa nada…-sonrió como pudo intentando no hacer notar su temblor.-¿vale?

Un poco más aliviado América le soltó.

La comida transcurrió con normalidad, aunque se podría decir que todos los allí presentes los tomaban como una pareja, eso era lo que Inglaterra no quería, y lo que sí quería América, en fin, nunca conseguirían ponerse de acuerdo.

Cuando terminaron América fue el que pagó todo tras pelearse con el de ojos verdes. Ya fuera dieron un paseo por los alrededores, muy tranquilo a decir verdad, y es que la tranquilidad era lo que les escaseaba a los dos.

Y como los últimos días se les hizo de noche demasiado rápido, demasiado para gusto de los dos.

-¿Volvemos a casa?-preguntó Inglaterra mirando al americano que se había aferrado a la mano del mayor.

-No-negó despacio con la cabeza.-demos otra vuelta-pidió con voz suave.

El británico se encogió de hombros, estaba comenzando a ceder demasiado a este América y cuando volviese el otro sabía que se podría hacer daño, seguro que si, y ya estaba harto de pasarlo mal por culpa del idiota este. Suspiró resignado y pensó, que al fin y al cabo, se había vuelto más fuerte, muy en el fondo, ahora superar los problemas con él ya no le costaba tanto…

Las calles estaban oscuras, iluminadas solo por las farolas y las luces de los coches que pasaban a gran velocidad por la carrretra, el cielo estaba sumamente despejado permitiendo así tener encima de ellos a un millón de brillantes estrellas, aquella escena era digna de película… de película de romance, para qué engañarnos, pero todos sabemos que aquí no habría el beso tan esperado de la escena, no, porque Inglaterra no quería el beso, y si en alguno ocasión fuera así, quería que fuera el América de siempre… él mismo se extraña por sus propias conclusiones, pero ya no le resultaban tan extrañas como antes y no pudo evitar sonreír, el desgraciado… lo había conseguido.

Llegaron a casa, tarde, eso les daba igual, aquella tarde sería para recordar.

Ya en la habitación del británico los dos se dieron las buenas noches con una sonrisa, América le dejó solo y bajó al salón,ya sentado en el sofá se quedó pensativo, "Él en realidad no me quiere… y está haciendo el esfuerzo para no hacerme sentir mal… agh… me doy asco… no quiero que lo pase mal por mi culpa… ¿qué podría hacer?" En un acto reflejo miró a la cocina, específicamente hacia las tazas con mensajes.

Se levantó del sofá y cogió con cuidado la taza de Arthur causándole una leve sonrisa, entrecerró los ojos y cogió el rotulador negro, tras escribir un largo mensaje posó la taza en la mesa y guardó el rotulador.

-I love you…-susurró con ternura.

Ya solo quedaban tres días…

* * *

Por fin otro caaaap xDDD siento muchísimo la tardanza y si quedó corto! xD God! Este es mi último capítulo con 15 años! TTwTT *sniff* no quiero decir que no voy a escribir más, eh? O.o porque pienso seguir…. xD los 16 no creo que me sienten bien xDDDDDDD weeeell… espero que el cap les haya gustado y recordad que amo los reviews! w Gracias por molestaros en leer y comentar esto TTwTT muchas muchas gracias!


	12. Chapter 12

Y aquí volví con el cap 12! xDD siento la tardanza! xD

Como no se que más poder añadir ahora… paso a empezar el cap! xDDD

Hetalia no me perteneceee TTwTT

* * *

Capítulo 12

Se había despertado como todas las mañanas (y daba gracias a ello),sin ganas, cansado, pero en cierto modo optimista, solo el pensar en encontrarse de nuevo con aquel idiota, ahora ya no tanto, le hacía sentirse mejor, mucho mejor que antes. "Hay que ver como cambia a la gente el querer a alguien"pensaba mientras que con una suave sonrisa se dirigía hacia la planta baja de su casa.

-¡Alfred!-le llamó, por su nombre, esperando respuesta… pero no la hubo.-Alfred, ¿estás ahí?-insistió de nuevo mirando ya a los lados esperando ver su menchoncito asomarse por algún lado, pero nada… ni un ruido, ni una mísera respuesta ni siquiera una presencia… estaba solo, otra vez.

-Seguro que es otra broma suya, jajaja-trató de ser optimista consigo mismo poniendo una mueca algo disgustada y frotando su cabeza.-Miraré en la cocina… seguro se quedó dormido durante el desayuno…

Y así se encaminó hasta allí para encontrarse su taza blanca… ahora más negro que blanca, mejor dicho.

-¿What the…?-tomó la tzar por el asa y la observó mejor.

La taza entera estaba escrita por el puño y letra del americano, y en ella se podía distinguir un mensaje bastante largo.

""At the end the magician and the hero live together forever…""decía uno de los mensajitos esparcidos por la superficie blanca de la taza.

-Ese es de la novela de ayer-comentó Arthur tras soltar una suave risa.

""In the end the boy found the girl and they fall in love again and again…""

Otra sonrisa volvió a su rostro.

-Esto es de la primera novela… je… le pusiste tu propio final…-volvió a comentar recordando aquel día con anhelo, como si hubiese sucedido hace ya mucho tiempo.

""We can made our love history… but… one thing its bad… I love you… and I´m not corresponded, so i will disappear only for your eternal happiness. Be happy and fall in love with the appropriate person. I love you""

-W-what…?-dejó escapar tras leer aquello.-¿Pero qué… estás tratando de decir, idiot?

Lo más rápido que pudo posó la taza en la mesa y se lanzó a por su móvil para marcar de forma apresurada el número de América sabiendo lo loco que está (tanto hechizado como normal) lo mejor sería dar con él lo más rápido posible antes de que sucediera una tragedia.

-Venga, venga, venga, venga…-repetía nervioso el de ojos verdes caminando en círculos con el móvil puesto ya en su oreja, el sonido de comunicando del otro lado no ayudaba a calmarle y comenzaba a desesperarse.

En ese momento se sintió esperanzado al dejar de escuchar los pitidos.

-¡Alf…!

-The number you call is busy or out of coverage, please call later or try you're call again- le interrumpió el sonido del otro lado del móvil haciéndole colgar y apretar con furze el apart.

-Ese… idiota…

Y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó a la calle con móvil en mano a buscar al que ahora le había dejado tirado de nuevo con una nota que sonaba suicidio la miraras por donde la miraras. No lo quería admitir… pero estaba asustado… tampoco quería admitir que si no le encontraba le daría un paro cardiaco… ni tampoco que ese idiota le estaba hacinado angustiarse cada vez más por momentos. Su cargazón latía a un ritmo desenfrenado mientras corría por las ajetreadas calles tratando de encontrarle, por muy alto que le llamara, por mucho que mirara… no había rastro de él, en ningún lado.

Con el corazón atravesado en la garganta y con un tremendo nudo en el estómago marcó el número de los demás aliados dándole la desoladora noticia de que nada sabían de él.

-Maldición… maldición…-decía desesperado, al borde de la histeria porque sabía que el americano era capaz de llevar las cosas al extremo y que podía averle sucedido algo malo.

Cansado se paró en un banco donde se sentó para tomar aire y relajar sus piernas, desconocía ya el tiempo que había estado buscándolo sin recibir señal alguna.

En otro intento más volvió a marcar el número de América, las manos le temblaban demasiado por lo que tubo que ir a la maldita agenda de números y buscarle ahí, tras dar con su número volvió a oír los pitidos que para su gusto eran demasiado largos.

-Cógelo… por Dios, cógelo…-se repetía a sí mismo esperando así que aquellas palabras causaran efecto y así descolgase para demostrar que aun estaba entero, que no había echo ninguna locura y que se encontraba en su casa.

El teléfono móvil sonaba de nuevo, vibraba sobre la mesita de noche insistente, haciendo que su pequeña pantalla iluminara la oscura habitación. Aquella no había sido la única llamada y presentía que tampoco sería la última… más de cinco en lo que llevaban de día, la primera y más importante, la de Inglaterra, seguido después por Francia (el cual llamó más de una vez), China y Rusia (cosa extraña por parte de este).

Extendió el brazo hasta el aparato y miró la pantalla con cansancio, se trataba de Inglaterra… otra vez… suspiró levemente y volvió a posarlo ignorando por completo el sonido que su móvil emitiera.

-Sorry…-escapó de su boca con un hilo de voz.

-Maldición…-volvió a decir el británico tras escuchar aquella voz de la operadora al otro lado.

Guardó su móvil y con los codos apoyados sobre sus piernas posó su cabeza sobre sus manos, desesperado, preocupado…

"Esto me ha sucedido por ser un imbécil… yo… no tenía que… ¡agh!"se revolvió los cabellos por haberse confundido así mismo con sus pensamientos, tenía claro que él tenía que haber sido un tanto más flexible con Alfred y no tan duro, porque a causa de eso él estaba ahora a saber como y dónde, y eso le hacía sentirse odioso, por su culpa ahora el americano se encontraba destrozado… seguro que sí.

Su vista comenzó a nublarse y dos pequeñas gotas resbalaron por su cara pasando por sus brazos hasta sus rodillas y las primeras dieron paso a otras más… estaba llorando, sí, y la culpa era solo suya, por su idiotez ahora estaba de nuevo solo… completamente solo.

Sin respuesta alguna, sin saber del otro, cansado, con los ojos enrojecidos por los llantos, Arthur volvió a su casa, la que ahora encontraba fría, vacía… silenciosa, aquello era lo que le esperaba y se merecía.

Ya solo quedaban dos días…

* * *

Traducciones:

""At the end the magician and the hero live together forever…"" (Al final el ago y el hero vivieron juntos por siempre…)

""In the end the boy found the girl and they fall in love again and again…"" (En el final el chico encontró a la chica y se enamoraron de nuevo y de nuevo…)

""We can made our love history… but… one thing its bad… I love you… and I´m not corresponded, so i will disappear only for your eternal happiness. Be happy and fall in love with the appropriate person. I love you"" (Podemos hacer nuestra histora de amor… pero… una cosa está mal… te quiero… y no soy correspondido, por lo que desapareceré solo por tu eterna felicidad. Se feliz y enamórate de la persona apropiada. Te quiero) ((Maldito programa ò.ó ... cambiándome palabras a lo que le da la santa gana!)

The number you call is busy or out of coverage, please call later or try you're call again (El número al que llama está ocupado o fur de covertura, por favor llame después o inténtelo más tarde)

Siento si me quedó algo depresivo! (y corto :D) TTwTT y no me mateeeeeeeen! *se esconde*

Escribí gracias a la presión de Dane-chan! w que si no hubiese sido por sus amenazas (?) tal vez no hubiese actualizado hoy xDDDDD

Muchas gracias por leerlo! Prometo que no tendrá final triste xDDDDD que tampoco querría eso xD

Los review hacen felices a los autores y dan inspiración y ganas para continuar! TTwTT


	13. Chapter 13

Yaaaaaaaaaaaawn~! TTwTT siento tantísimo la tardanza! No he podido escribir antes a causa de la falta de inspiración y los recientes exámenes TTwTT perdonadme, perdonadme! Espero que por culpa de esto no dejéis de lado esta historia TTwTT y si es así… me lo merezco (?)

Bueno, no me lío más y paso a dejaros el cap o,wo …

Capítulo 13

Aquella mañana estaba fría, más de lo normal, el cielo se veía tremendamente encapotado y amenazaba con tormenta. No saldría de casa, lo tenía claro, o tal vez no tanto, pues quería seguir buscando al americano del cual nadie, absolutamente nadie sabía… y eso era realmente malo.

Se apartó de la ventana y dio un corto sorbo al te, el cual sostenía en su pequeña taza con ambas manos para que las calentara un poco, se dirigió despacio hacia su cuarto y ya allí se sentó en su cama posando la taza en la mesita de noche, con la vista perdida en el suelo y esperando a recibir una llamada por parte del desaparecido… pero nada pasaba, todo estaba en un profundo silencio que incluso resultaba aterrador… ¿cuántas veces más tendría que perderle para darse cuenta de lo mal que había echo las cosas?

Sus hadas le miraban desde detrás de la puerta, preocupadas, ya le habían visto hace tiempo así… y no querían aquello. Se miraron entre ellas y salieron de la casa volando lo más rápido que podían en busca de Alfred para tratar de hablar con él como pudieran, deseaban tener suerte.

Se encontraba tumbado en una cama, las luces completamente apagadas apenas dejaban ver el interior del cuarto en el que se encontraba, pero aquello daba igual, no tenía pensado moverse de allí, nadie le estaría esperando y nadie desearía verle, porque esa era al fin y al cabo la realidad, nadie le tomaba en serio (como para hacerlo…), ni tampoco les agradaba por su forma de ser, entonces no importaría desaparecer el mundo por una temporada, o no? De todas formas había recibido llamadas a su móvil de mucha gente, y eso le parecía extraño, aun así no pensaba responder ninguna, no quería hacerlo, no se sentía con fuerzas para ello.

Giró despacio su cabeza hacia la mesita de noche donde su móvil reposaba, y extendió un brazo despacio para tomarlo despacio y llevarlo cerca de él, miró la pantalla confirmándole que era por la mañana, no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí metido ahora que se paraba a pensarlo, tal vez un día ya.

Las hadas, las cuales no tenían un pelo de tontas, dieron con el lugar en el que el americano se encontraba, ellas extremadamente rápidas en ese tipo de cosas, ¿y cómo no dar con aquel chico? Si al fin y al cabo lo conocían desde que era pequeñísimo… sin embargo no se les ocurrió ir a avisar a Inglaterra.

Entraron al oscuro cuarto, y pudieron distinguir al joven tumbado en la cama, volaron hacia él, sabían que no las podía ver, pero tratarían de hacerle reaccionar como pudieran.

-Bien…-habló la primera.-¡Tú!-señaló a la más tímida, que no inofensiva, de ellas.-Haz que las luces se enciendan-ordenó.-Al hacer eso seguro que quedará algo aturdido y es cuando nosotras dos aprovecharemos para pintar en la pared un mensaje-les comunicó.

-… oye… ¿no crees que eso lo asustará más que otra cosa?-agregó la segunda mirándola de reojo.

-B-bueno… ¡si se asusta seguro que hace caso!-se convenció.

La segunda rodó los ojos.

-¿Cómo pintaréis las paredes…?-preguntó la tercera mirándolas dudosa.

-Mm… con… ¿magia?-se preguntó la primera mirándolas a las dos.

La segunda asintió pareciéndole correcto y se decidieron a poner en marcha su "plan" para hacerle volver.

Ajeno a esa conversación Alfred miraba las fotografías de su teléfono móvil una a una, no poniendo evitar sonreír de vez en cuando al verlas, si pudiese volver hacia atrás cambiaría tantas cosas…

De repente las luces se encendieron de golpe y la fuerte luz de las bombillas le hizo llevarse las manos a los ojos mientras se quejaba.

-¡Aaah! ¡¿P-pero qué? -exclamó mientras se trataba de acostumbrar a la luz, sin embargo se acostumbró demasiado rápido como para dejar terminar a la hadas hacer su trabajo y la encargada de las luces las volvió a apagar, para volver a encender y luego volver apagar así de forma intermitente haciendo al americano asustarse de sobremanera pues veía como en la pared de enfrente de él comenzaba a formarse un mensaje, notó como su sangre se helaba… esto no era algo normal. Después de aquello las luces quedaron encendidas dejándole ver el mensaje completo, el cual decía: "Come back, he needs you"

-¿E-eh?-atinó a decir algo asustado.-¿Q-qué esto…? ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Volver a dónde?-comenzó a hacerse preguntas y por más que tratara de responderse no era quien.

-¿No se entera o qué?-habló la segunda hada cruzándose de brazos.-¿Es idiota?

-Paciencia… recuerda que le cuesta darse cuenta de las cosas-le respondió la primera.

-¿Y-y si no se da cuenta?-preguntó preocupada la tercera.

Se quedaron en silencio y pensativas.

-¡Avisaremos de dónde se encuentra a Arthur!-respondió la segunda.

-¡Eso!-animó la primera y la tercera asintió despacio.

Hubo un largo silencio en el cuarto, América se había quedado estático mirando a la pared y su rostro cambió a algo similar a la tristeza, bajó la vista y miró el móvil, dudoso.

-¿Fuiste tú?-preguntó al aire mirando una foto en la que salía él junto con un enfurruñado Inglaterra, rió con tristeza y comprendió de que él no había sido justo, tal vez debía volver… y disculparse por todo.

Se levantó despacio de la cama, colocó mejor su ropa, se peinó los revueltos cabellos con la mano y tras suspirar volvió su vista a la cama y no pudo evitar volver a reír un poco, pues al fin y al cabo allí le había atado hacía ya unos cuantos días.

Salió del cuarto, seguido por las hadas, y decidido a hablar con el británico, rezando porque nada más llegar no le golpeara o algo por el estilo… aunque no se lo merecía, pues se había estado riendo de él y aprovechándose como quien dice una semana… en realidad ningún hechizo le había afectado, solo actuó así por hacerse el decidido y al saber de que había tratado de hacerle algo con magia se aprovechó de la situación y se dejó llevar, realmente no se merecía perdón alguno, lo mataría cuando supiera la verdad, aunque digamos que echaba de menos volver a ser el de siempre.

El cielo oscureció de repente haciendo así que comenzara a caer la tormenta que estaba prevista para aquella tarde, más que tarde parecía noche y la lluvia caía con gran fuerza, por lo que Alfred se vio empapado enseguida, pero le daba igual, solo tenía un objetivo en mente, llegar a casa de Arthur y sin dejarle decir nada disculparse y abrazarle, eso era lo que quería hacer.

Corría a gran velocidad, la gente le observaba sin entender porque tanta prisa, llegó hasta una carretera y se saltó el semáforo de peatones en rojo teniendo que saltar así por encima de algunos coches ocasionando un atasco, trató de no chocar contra alguien, más que nada por el miedo de mandarle a volar, la fatiga o el cansancio no los sentía, solo como el agua le calaba la ropa y el respirar le hacía sentir punzadas en la garganta,no importaba, no importaba, tenía que llegar cuanto antes, apenas notó que sus gafas se le caían al suelo, y ni se paró a recogerlas, ya las recuperaría, había algo más importante ahora, pero las hadas que son bastante buenas las recogieron y le siguieron, queriendo ver el desenlace de toda esta locura.

Revolvía entre los tratos del desván, con desgana, pero cuando se siente con esos ánimos es lo mejor que puede hacer en casa. Entre todas las cosas que había en las grandes cajas de cartón pudo distinguir un fusil, qué extraño, ¿verdad? Lo sacó fuera y lo observó detenidamente, cada detalle del mismo, quitándole el polvo de encima con un soplido.

-No sé que sigue haciendo esto aquí si ya no funciona…-habló para sí mismo.

Se dispuso a dejarlo en su sitio pero un ruido trajo su atención, venía de la entrada de la casa. Despacio y con el fusil en la mano subió las escaleras del sótano, escuchó pasos y una respiración agitada, no lo dudó un instante más y con el fusil frente suyo se lanzó frente a quien había irrumpido en su casa.

-¡Alto ahí!-gritó.

Weeeeeeeee os lo dejaré aquí e,e aunque seguro que adivináis todo como terminará xD pero en fin, era por que quedara… en suspense esperado (?) XD en fin espero que les gustara, que no me maten por todo lo que en este cap escribí y demás cosas xDU please ?

Espero sus reviews TTwTT! gracias por leer!


	14. Chapter 14

Buenaaaaas! Siento haverme tardado tanto en escribir el cap xDU de veras que los inepto mucho *se inclina adelante a forma de disculpa* Últimamente no me he parado mucho a pensar en seguir esto por varias cosas que me han sucedido y demás xDU pero bueno… aquí estoy! owo!

Hetalia no me pertenece 8D si no a su autor, Himaruya!

* * *

Capítulo 14

Mientras ponía orden en su desván descubrió su viejo fusil, aquel que le había acompañado en tan mal momento de su vida, en aquella guerra tan horrible, en la que perdió lo más importante de todo lo que poseía y se escapaba de él.

Mira si la vida es irónica que justo ahora, le estaba jugando tal mala pasada, ahí parado, con su arma apuntando como aquel entonces, y ni más ni menos que a un joven empapado por la lluvia, de ojos del color del mismísimo cielo y con esa mezcla de sorpresa y profundo dolor aunque no quisiera salir a flote… sí, aquella imagen le golpeaba en la cabeza y ahora estaba cobrando vida por segunda vez, pero algo cambiaba y ese algo era que…

-¡N-no dispares!-exclamó asustado el americano elevando sus manos por encima del pecho.-S-sé que estarás molesto conmigo y todas esas cosas, pero tampoco es para apuntarme con un fusil-trató de explicarse para evitar ser baleado frente a un muy soqueado Inglaterra el cual no bajaba el fusil ni quitaba sus ojos sobre el otro joven.

-¿A-Alfred?-preguntó el británico bajando apenas unos milímetros el arma y pensando que todo esto era cosa de su imaginación, ¿realmente estaba ahí? ¿De verdad que había regresado a su lado?

-Please… baja el arma, ok?-le volvió a hablar, ahora más calmado mientras acortaba un poco la distancia entre ellos.

-¿D-De verdad eres tú…?-apenas pudo decir, seguía pensando que todo era que había acabado en manos de la locura, y tampoco comprendió del todo el porqué sus ojos se empañaron, tal vez por el recuerdo amargo de aquel momento, o simplemente por el echo de que seguía sin creerse que estuviera allí frente a él, no para hundirle, no para reírse de él, ni tampoco para abandonare de nuevo…

-Quería disculparme…-comenzó a hablar el menor, bajando la vista al suelo, incapaz de mirarle a los ojos para confesarle toda la verdad, incapaz de mirarle tras haber jugado con él de esa manera.-Yo… he estado fingiendo todo este tiempo… nunca he sido ni hechizado ni nada por el estilo…-levantó la visar despacio chocando sus ojos con los del otro rubio, el cual se le notaba en la cara la sorpresa al saber aquello.

-W-what?-preguntó aun un tanto perdido por la conversación y bajando por completo el arma, ya más relajado.

-Mm…-miró hacia otro lado y rascó su mejilla.-Toda esta semana he sido yo mismo… solo que cambié mi forma de ser, para adaptarme a lo que tú querías en realidad…-su tono pareció ir en descenso según hablaba.-Mi personalidad no te gusta, apenas me soportas… por eso yo traté de mostrarme diferente… para hacerte sentir más querido, cuidado… y al mismo tiempo mostrar que en realidad si te…-se quedó en silencio, no se atrevía a seguir hablando y su vista volvió a clavarse en el suelo, como si hubiese algo interesante allí.

El silencio inundó todo, uno por no atreverse a seguir hablando y el otro por causa del desconcierto que sentía en ese momento.

-Quisiera disculparme por todas las preocupaciones que causé…-volvió a hablar y se acercó más al de cabellos revueltos posando sus manos sobre los hombros de este.-I´m sorry… -y por fin le abrazó con fuerza mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza y después esperó a que le cayera su tan merecido golpe.

Se recuperó del lapsus del momento, el abrazo le hizo volver a la realidad (y también sentir el frío del agua), su fusil cayó al suelo y en su cabeza comenzó a analizar todo lo que el americano le acababa de contar, quedándose de nuevo algo perplejo, pero no molesto.

-Hey…-le llamó el mayor.- ¿De verdad todo fue una farsa?

El americano asintió en silencio, aun con los ojos cerrados esperando a escuchar gritos de enfado y que algún que otro golpe le viniera encima.

-La verdad… que me había creído que mi magia funcionó-rió suave y Alfred se extrañó, rompiendo el abrazo y mirándole extrañado.

-La magia no…-se detuvo de decir aquello porque no quería estropear más momentos.

-Alfred… me da igual que todo haya sido una farsa-le habló tranquilo, en un tono neutro.-Eso me da igual… lo que me importa es saber que siempre fuiste tú y… que estabas bien…-le sonrió y quedó en silencio.

-Arthur…-llamó el de ojos azules.-… ¿estabas en serio tan preocupado?-sonrió cariñoso lo que hizo que el otro se tensara y cambiara su mirada a un lado, volviendo a verse como el de siempre.

-I-idiot… claro que sí… no es normal que alguien de un día a otro desaparezca sin más-refunfuñó, pues le costaba admitir la verdad y aquello hizo alegrarse al americano de sobremanera.

-¿Me quieres?-preguntó sonriente, sin ningún tipo de maldad que delatara el querer reírse de él, hablaba en serio, completamente en serio.

El de ojos verdes le miró de reojo y sus mejillas antes pálidas por el susto del principio ahora se tornaron algo rojas, ¡solo algo!

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, idiota?-trató de desviar el tema el británico frunciendo el ceño y poniendo una mano en su boca.

-Responde, se sincero-insistió sonriente y arrimó su rostro al mayor notando como por la cercanía se ponía algo más rojo.

-Yo…-no sabía como decirle, estaba seguro de que en aquel tiempo había terminado sintiendo algo por él, el problema era como decírselo, siempre sucedía lo mismo, si no fuese así de complicado para decir las cosas todo hubiese terminado desde hacía ya un buen rato, pero no, tenía que ser de ese tipo de personas que se las ven y desean para poder decir algo tan simple como un "Te quiero"…

Conociendo al inglés sabía que debía ser muy paciente y que si quería que dijera algo tendría que conformarse con acciones, por lo que apartó la mano del británico de su boca captando así su atención y sin más ni menos le plantó un suave beso en los labios, no muy largo, ni tampoco muy corto, sin apuro, más bien tierno, y eso bastó para que el rubio de cabellos más alborotados correspondiera poniendo sus brazos tras el cuello del americano para evitar que se separara de él, pero el aire era necesario, teniendo así que alejar sus rostros, mirándose luego en silencio, no hacían falta las palabras, no eran necesarias…

Ese algo que hacía que esta situación cambiara era el echo de que Alfred no se iba… si no que volvía para quedarse para siempre junto a él.

Las tres hadas se asomaron por la puerta de entrada, agotadas y completamente empapadas por el lluvia que no cesaba se encontraron con la tierna escena y decidieron dejar las gafas del americano encima de la mesa de la cocina, hacia la que volaron lo más rápido que pudieron y desde allí se alegraron por saber que todo al final había terminado bien.

* * *

Well xDU siento si el final quedó corto/tonto/feo/cutre/horrible/detestoso xDU en serio que lo siento si no gustó, pero no soy alguien empalagosa ni mucho menos xDDDD y bueno qué decir… esto llegó ya a su final TTwTT tal vez (?) xD de todas formas comenzaré cuanto antes un nuevo fic owo estaba pensando la trama junto con una amiga mía x33

(disculpen una vez más todas las faltas ortográficas y palabras que no cuadren en el fic VwV ... )

REALMENTE GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC! LES AGRADEZCO MUCHO LA PACIENCIA DE USTEDES PARA CONMIGO X,D

MIL GRACIAS! NOS VEMOS!~


End file.
